Worlds at War
by Raven325
Summary: Ryou Bakura is the prince of the human kingdom he regularly fights against his father about the Dragons which his father hates. What happens when he find a dragon that was wounded during a storm and later meets more dragons. Ryou must now fight along with the dragons to save them and his kingdom will he find love or not Yami BakuraXRyouX Thief king(Akefia) Yaoi Lemon Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Worlds at War

Raven325: This is my first story so go easy on me  
>Ryou: okay well let's get started. Raven325 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh<br>Raven325: Enjoy the story

Chapter 1

'Father what you are doing is wrong' I yelled at my father, the king, he glared at me and stood up growling

'you are too young to understand anything Ryou, those dragons have killed too much of us. We have lost too many people to those… those stupid reptiles' I looked up at him in tears; I stood up and ran out of the throne room, up the stairs and into my room, I jumped on my bed and started crying. My father was an abusive bastard and didn't care about me. I had long white hair that went down to my back and innocent brown eyes, my mother, the queen, died when I was young it was blamed on the dragons, because the found her body ripped apart and the bites looked just like that of a dragons. I never believed it I know their innocent so I tried to convince my dad, but he never cared for me or my mother. I looked up when the door opened and my father walked in I whimpered and jumped off my bed and ran to the corner curling into a ball

'I'm not going to hurt you Ryou, just show you who the king in this castle is' he said smiling in a sinister sweet way. I whimpered and cried out when he grabbed my hair and pulled it harshly

'NO! please stop' I yelled suddenly there was a flash, followed by a loud bang and screaming my father threw me down and left the room in a hurry. I stood up and winced in pain, I moved my hand to my waist feeling something wet I looked at it…blood I had been pushed into a mirror and a shard had cut my side badly. I heard a scream outside and another flash pierced the air. I jumped up and ran out of my door to the stables where the scream had come from,  
>'Sofia, what happened, is everything alright?' I asked, she looked at me and back to the forest<p>

'Two of the horses, diamond and snowy, got spooked by the lightning and ran into the forest I don't know if they'll survive their too young' she answered crying out when another boom sounded, I bit my lip nervously and looked at the dark forest I turned back to her and smiled weakly

'I'll go see if I can find them stay here and make sure no other horse escapes' she was about to protest but I had already dashed into the dark forest. I nervously looked around and looked up at the trees when I felt a drop of water fall on my nose; it's about to rain I need to find those horses quickly. I spun around scared when I heard a loud roar and heard trees being knocked down, curiosity getting the better of me I started to walk into that direction. My eyes widen when I see the broken trees I look around seeing the two horses but when I heard a pained growl I cautiously turn around and whimpered in fear; behind me was a huge silvery-black dragon its eyes were a deep magenta it was staring at me like I was a pest, I started to back up, tripping and falling down, the rain was falling down harder as if it was pounding the ground

'D...Don't hurt me p…please' I whimper out as it tries to move hearing it growl in pain I hesitantly move towards it

'Are…are you okay, uhmm dragon sir?' I ask frightfully it turns to me and growls lowly, I whimper then start to cough and shiver from the cold. I look around and see no horses they must've ran back to the castle. I turn my back to the dragon trying to see from which way I had come from, but I can barely see anything in the dark; I'm lost in the cold icy ran with a dragon that could eat me at any second. I jerk in fright when I feel something rap around my waist, looking down to see a silvery- white tail wrapped around my waist I was suddenly pulled back against warm scaly chest I look up to see the dragon folding its wing over me, shielding me from the cold and the rain. I shiver and move closer to the dragon

'Thank you' I whisper falling into a peaceful sleep not worrying about my dad coming in to abuse me. It felt nice for once

Raven325: sorry if that was a bit sort next chapter will be longer promise

Ryou: who was that dragon? Is he injured?

Raven325: My secrets you're going to have to read now finish up

Ryou (Pouting): that's mean I wanna know!

Raven325: nope ya gonna have ta read ta know

Ryou (sighing in defeat): Fine…REVIEW PLEASSSSE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven325: ok new chapter

Ryou: yippy I want to know what happens

Raven325: yeah, yeah get on with the saying

Ryou: pushy, ok, raven325 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

'_Dragon speaking'_

'Human speaking'

I yawn softly as I open my eyes, waking up from my peaceful sleep but something's wrong I jerk awake when I feel the bed I'm sleeping on vibrate. I look behind me seeing a dragon I jump up when the memories of last night came back. I look up seeing the sun rising,

'Thank you for… for keeping me warm last night' I mumble not sure if the silvery white dragon could understand me at all, now that the suns up I can see the dragon easily, it was beautiful, the dragons scales gleamed in the sun making them look like diamonds his tale looked like spread out blue flames, his eyes twinkled in amusement as it saw me looking at it as if saying "like what you see"

I blushed and he suddenly opened his wings they were just as beautiful as himself they were silvery-white colour too yet the underside of the wing was a dark blue, but his left wing was covered in dried blood. The dragon lifted its wing higher but then immediately dropped it back down whimpering in pain, I gasped in shock and horror running to his wing looking at it carefully, trying to ignore the stare my way

'It looks like you sprained it but you're going to have to let me touch it to see,' I looked at the dragon, 'May I?' I asked hesitantly, the dragon huffed then turned away, looking the other way

'_Yes you may human_' a voice said I my head I jumped and looked around frightened

'Who's there?' I asked fearfully, the dragon turned back to me looking amused

'_It was me, kid, I can talk to you if I wish it' _I looked at the dragon shocked and intrigued by that

'You can that's awesome' I said happily, the dragon grinned wolfishly and nodded to his wing

'_Are you going to check my wing or not, young one' _he said annoyed, I nodded and touched his wing gently, he roared in pain and pulled back his wing growling menacingly, I whimpered and backed away tears slipping from my eyes. When the dragon saw my tears it stopped growling and wrapped its tail around me, pulling me towards him ignoring my struggling and whimpering

'_I'm sorry, little flower I didn't mean to scare you, it hurt a lot when you touched it so reacted like that… forgiven' _he whispered gently to me, I looked at him and nodded slowly while moving to touch his wing gently again, he growled lowly when I touched it. Moving my fingers over his injured wing I felt no broken bones so it was only sprained

'Nothing broken, it's only sprained but how did you get those claw marks on your wing?' he asked, while rubbing his hand softly over the part of his wing that was not broken, hearing him growling I looked at him hesitantly

'_My mate and I were flying back from a food hunt when we were attacked I was badly injured while fighting, my mate tried to keep me up when that stupid storm hit the winds were too strong and usually I can fly those winds but with my wing injured I got separated from my mate, Akefia, and crashed here meeting you. The problem is I want Akefia here, I'm scared humans might find me and lock me away from him' _he whimpered the last part and I looked at him softly, standing up I walked to his head placing my hand softly on his head,

'He'll find you, I'm sure uhmm… I don't know your name' I whisper embarrassed, he chuckled and looked at me

'_My name is Bakura, little flower and yours'_ he asked amusedly

'Oh uhmm don't be mad or try to hurt me because I'm…-' I hesitated, Bakura saw this and growled at me moving his tail around my waist making me sit against his scaly stomach or is it a chest

'_Well…' _he growled, rubbing his tail up and down my side calming me down

'I'm… I'm Ryou Bakura… prince of the human kingdom' I whisper to him, I feel him jerk behind me and his tail tightened and I whimpered only now remembering the deep cut on my side

'Kura… please stop… it… hurts…Bakura!' I yell out his name in pain his tail suddenly loosens and I turn to look at him with my pain filled eyes

'_You're the prince, why haven't you turned me in? Are you playing me?'_ He growled and I shook my head in denial while feeling something wet slide down my side

'No I won't turn you in, I… I believe the dragons are not evil it's my father the king who wants to kill them, I'm sorry' I whimper out, Bakura looks at me then he looks at me in panic. I tilt my head to the side in confusion

'What's wrong, Bakura?' I ask dazed, my head was starting to spin; I felt dizzy and just wanted to sleep, so I lay back against Bakura and close my eyes I feel Bakura move his tail away from me

'_Ryou don't fall asleep your bleeding, stay awake' _I wine when Bakura licks me and use his head to push me trying to keep me awake

'Bakura stop it… I'm tired' I hear Bakura growl and snap my eyes open when he nips my arm, I hold my arm and look at him unclearly

'_Ryou listen to me and take off you fucking shirt' _I nod weakly and slowly take it off, I faintly hear Bakura growl in anger or disgust I don't know

'_Who did this, Ryou?'_ I look at him confused so I look at where he's looking and gasp in horror, my side where the glass had cut me was bleeding heavily I whimpered at all the blood and look at Bakura face, he was glaring darkly at the wound. I gasped when he moved closer and licked the wound, licking away the blood. When he removed all of the blood he kept on licking the cut until it stopped bleeding.

'_Who did this Ryou? It wasn't made in battle' _I nodded and moved closer to him his wing moving to cover me from the sun

'My father did it, he's cruel and likes to abuse me we… we got into a fight yesterday about the dragons and a war he wants to start to kill them all. He was furious at me so when I ran to my room crying he came to my room a few hours later to beat me but he was stopped when the storm started and a scream was heard. I think I hit the mirror but I didn't care, I came into the woods looking for two young horses that went missing and then I met you I guess' Bakura growled and his tail hit the floor hard in anger

'_No child should be treated like that no one as cute as you' _he said in an angry/teasing manner. I blushed and looked up I jumped up in fright but the quick movement caused me to sway on the spot. I felt something hard against my back looking behind me I saw Bakura keeping me stable

'I need to get back home the castle will wonder where I am I promise I'll come and I won't tell anyone about you… but will you be okay on your own' I asked hesitantly, Bakura snorted in amusement. He looked at the sky and back to me

'_I'm a dragon flower I think I'll survive' _I giggled while nodding and turning away from him I ran back to the castle, back to my nightmare, back to my father

Raven325: well that's over and done with don't ya think

Ryou: yeah, yeah what's gonna happen now please do tell

Raven325: not gonna tell ya anything you will have to read

Ryou (begging): Pleassse tell meeee

Raven325 (grinning happily): nope now say it

Ryou (grumbling in a corner)

Raven325: you have to say it

Ryou: …

Raven325: fine be like that please R&R

Ryou: enjoy the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ryou (jumping up and down): Yay next chapter

Raven325: jip this stories fun

Ryou: Raven325 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Enjoy the story

Raven325: Oh and go easy on me I'm only a beginner Now let us begin

'_Dragon speaking'_

'Human speaking'

_**Flashback **_

'_**Akefia! HELP'**__**I scream as the wind grabs a hold on me, all I feel is the excruciating pain in my wing and the tears that's falling because of it. I look around as the rain pounds on me, it's like painful ice shards digging into my skin, I cry out when lightning illuminates the skies**_

'_**Bakura, where are you! Please answer me' I hear Akefia yell through the howling winds and the screaming thunder**_

'_**Akefia I'm over hear I'm scared please help me' I scream I was getting tired I couldn't stay in the air forever I was injured and my wing was giving in to the strain, the last thing I saw was Akefia flying my way while I was falling to the ground at full speed. Akefia was just about to grab me when the wind current pushed him away  
>'BAKURA!' <strong>_

'_AKEFIA' _I screamed and jolted awake, I looked around it was midday and the only thing I heard were the birds chirping. I looked up at the sky I was starting to miss my mate and I was worried he got hurt when the storm had gotten so bad. I wonder what that little flower is up to, I grinned at the thought he was cute and innocent. I liked him the moment I saw him and I'm sure Akefia would like him too, I sighed_ 'Akefia… please be safe for me and find me please I miss you dearly already' _I sighed sadly and laid down thinking of Akefia and Ryou

I winced walking down the corridors, my chest and legs were full of bruises and that deep cut opened again. I panted and stopped holding the wall to stay stable instead of collapsing. I looked down thinking back to what happened the moment I came back from the forest, I whimpered unconsciously when the memories of what happened assaulted me,

_**I ran back through the forest smiling slightly at the memory of meeting Bakura. The moment I exited the forest I was assaulted by seeing soldiers running around yelling "the prince is missing" I whimpered at this my father knew I was missing he was going to punish me and I was going to bleed**_

'_**Prince we have found you 'I jumped when a soldier came running towards me. I nodded at him and smiled softly  
>'Come Prince Ryou your father is waiting for you in your room' he said I nodded hiding my fear outside I looked calm but inside I was shaking like a leaf. I followed the soldier through the halls to my room. My room was farther away from all the other rooms so no one could hear my screams of pain when my father abused me.<br>'Here we are, prince Ryou' the soldier said snapping me out of my thoughts I nodded at him and hesitantly opened my door slowly stepping in seeing my father standing there with a whip and grinning sadistically. I started whimpering in fear backing away from him**_

'_**What's wrong son scared?' he asked clearly amused at my fear of him. I shook my head at his answer he smirked and stalked to me like a predator stalking his prey  
>'So you're not scared of big old daddy well we can change that now can't we?' I whimpered and slid down the wall curling into a ball. I cried out as my father grabbed my hair and dragged me to the bed grinning, when he started to tie me up more tears fell <strong>_

'_**No father, please no, don't hurt me' I begged crying out when the whip cracked against my back. My father didn't relent and started to beat me with his fists he stopped and started with the whip again, for seven hour he beat me with whips and his hands, me screaming and crying in pain.**_

I whimpered and looked out the window the sun was still up so I decided to go to Bakura I needed to get away from the castle. I pushed myself away from the wall and walked out the doors, through the gates and into the forest. I was whimpering and my eyes were full of tears when I made it to the clearing where Bakura was. His head snapped to me from where he was looking at the sky, his crimson eyes widened in shock and worry when he saw my tear stained face. I whimpered and dropped down on my knees from the pain

'_RYOU!'_ I heard Bakura's voice yell in my head, I whimper forcing me to stand and walk towards him being close enough I felt something wrap around my waist, relaxing into the hold I felt his tail lift me into the air and against Bakura's stomach

'Kura' I whimpered when he started to lift up my shirt to check the wounds and bruises. He started to growl harshly and I looked behind me at him

'_I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch, he will start to beg for mercy when I'm done with him' _I heard him growl out_ 'hold still'_ then felt something wet against the whip wounds shuddering, once again I glanced behind me to see Bakura licking my wounds

'Have you tried to find your mate Akefia? Bakura' I asked hesitantly after he had finished with my wounds. He moved his head next to me and sighed sadly

'_Yes I have tried a few times, but I think he is too far away from me or he's… he's…'_ he stopped talking and looked away, I smiled at him sadly

'Don't think like that, Bakura, I don't think he's dead he wouldn't leave you behind' he turned to me and grinned, I blushed trying to hide behind his wing he chuckled and pulled it away, me letting out a squeak then darting to hide behind a rock. I blushed brighter when I heard laughter then nervous when I heard cracking sounds. I walked out from behind the rock but didn't see a huge silvery dragon

'Bakura?' I whisper, just then I felt breathing against my ear and a familiar voice whispered as arms wrap around my waist

'Behind you Ryou' I let out a startled squeak and twisted around in his hold; there behind me stood a man that looked almost just like me only his hair at the on the front stood up like horns and was longer than mine he was longer than me and his eyes were a beautiful red that had a sharper edge to it and which I recognised almost immediately

'Bakura is that you?' I whisper shocked, he smirked and nodded. I looked at him up and down 'but…but how are you a human person now?' I asked really confused at his appearance. He just grinned and dragged me to the river that was nearby

'Well we dragons can turn human if we want to that's how dragons get food from human villages or information and shit like that in _really _comes in handy.' I nodded and smiled at him. I smirked at him and pushed him hard he stumbled back and slipped on the mud on the bank and fell into the water when he surfaced he was glaring at me playfully while I was laughing, I then suddenly stopped when I felt something grab my leg, I looked down seeing a smaller version of Bakura's tail when he a dragon wrapped around my leg. I looked up at a smirking wet Bakura in the water

'You wouldn't' he grinned and I screamed as I was pulled into the freezing cold water, I surfaced and shivered at the cold and glared at an innocent looking Bakura

'You started it Ryou I finished it' he said grinning like a maniac, I tried not to smile but I failed and started to laugh hearing Bakura join in. I stopped suddenly and shivered from the cold

'Come on let's get out before _you_ catch a cold' I nodded in relief and moved to get out when I slipped and fell down in the water. I came up coughing up water and choking I looked back when I felt a hand on my shoulder, Bakura was looking at me worried

'I'm fine just slipped and swallowed a bit of water' I said, I yelped when I was lifted into his arms and carried out of the water

'Well your safe now, oh would you mind looking away for a few seconds' he asked I nodded and closed my eyes hearing the same cracking sounds

'_Ok you can look'_ I opened my eyes and saw Bakura in his dragon form I smiled when he pulled me to him and closed his eyes trying to sleep. I just snuggled closer and fell asleep.

'_Akefia please fine me if you are alive'_ I whisper to the wind hoping it can carry the message to him. I lied back down and smiled when I felt Ryou snuggle up closer to me for warmth, the night was peaceful I wished my mate was here little did I know that my wish was about to be granted

Raven325: and that's a rap people. Oh and just to be clear in my story dragons can turn into humans as well as half-human where they have a human body and the smaller wings and tail of their dragon form

Ryou: what did you mean his wish will be granted?

Bakura: yeah what did you mean by that

Ryou (turns around): KURA!

Raven325 (Sighs): Ryou stop hugging Kura and finish up

Ryou (pouts and turns away from a scowling Bakura): Fine come on people R&R please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raven325: in this chapter there's a surprise _someone_ will appear

Ryou: WHO? WHO?

Bakura: yeah who?

Raven325 (Grinning): sorry you'll have to read the story to find out

Ryou (sighing): fine

Bakura: Enjoy the story and Raven325 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

I slowly started to open my eyes and come back to awareness the sun was shining brightly and giving the clearing we were in a beautiful glow. I smiled widely and turned to look at the sleeping Bakura, but then he growled and started to move around in distress as if he was having a nightmare

'Kura wake up Kura' I said panicky as I was about to touch his head when he jerked awake screaming aloud "AKEFIA" I jumped away and watched as he calmed himself down. I carefully walked to him and went down on my knees  
>'Kura are you alright' he looked up and nodded his head<p>

'_Yes it was just a nightmare' _he whispered breathing heavily I slowly nodded and smiled sadly at him

'Was it about your mate, Akefia, and how the storm separated you' he nodded and I sighed at him I rapped my arms around his neck as best I could hugging him in comfort. He pulled away and looked at the sky I gasped and turned around

'_what's wrong, Ryou' _he asked concerned, I looked at him shakily and turned back to the way that led to the castle. He looked there then growled and wrapped his tail around my waist. I looked at him, startled at his behaviour.  
><em>'you're not going back to the castle where that bastard is'<em> he said angrily I smiled at his worry and carefully pulled away from his tail

'I have to, I'm the prince Bakura but I promise I'll come back' I looked at him and he sighed and let me go without another word

'_If you're not back here by noon I __will__ come and get you, got that'_ he said in a "this is final tone" I nodded and started to walk back to the castle

It was two hours before Ryou would return when I heard a loud agonised roar which I recognised immediately, it was Akefia's roar I wined and looked up roaring as loud as I could only hope he heard it. A few minutes passed, I was about to give up when I heard loud flapping, it was wings and by how loud it was it must be huge. When I looked up I blinked and smiled a few tears falling in front of me was, flying down toward me along with others was my mate, Akefia

'_Bakura!'_ he yelled and landed in front of me grinning and licking my cheek. He stopped and looked down at my bandaged wing in concern  
><em>'Is your wing okay? are you okay?<em>' he asked quickly, I laughed at him and nodded

'_yes I'm fine and it's good to hear from you, I thought something had happened to you' _I whispered moving closer to him and crying softly. I felt Akefia wrap his wings around me, after a few minutes I stopped crying. I looked behind him seeing four other dragons standing there  
><em>'Marik, Malik, Yugi, Yami it's been far too long' I said happily walking over to them<em>

Marik looked just like his younger mate Malik, they both were a tan brown colour but unlike their older mate they both had a golden glow and Malik was smaller than both Mariku and Marik as well more innocent and the submissive in the relationship. Marik smirked at me while Malik just smiled

I looked at Yugi and Yami, Yugi was a light amethyst dragon with innocent eyes that were the same colour he was the smallest dragon between his two mates. He was a kind dragon and if anything happened to him Yami and Atem would go mad so I guess you figured it out he's the submissive. Yami was a black colour with a purple glow if you looked right he's a bit bigger than Yugi but smaller than Atem and had a sharp look in his dark purple eyes.

Akefia was a dark pale grey colour he was bigger than me and his eyes were a darker brown if you compare it to Ryou's. his scales shined in the beautiful sun that showed it was noon…wait noon I thought concern flowing through me. Akefia must've noticed because he looked at me worried

'_what's wrong Kura?' _he asked I looked at him then looked behind me to where Ryou walked to the castle. I jerked when I heard a deep growl from Akefia and the others; I was suddenly pushed behind him when we heard a rustle. My eyes widen when I saw Ryou come out from the bushes

'_Ryou! Don't attack him, he helped me' _I said coming out from behind Akefia and looking at Ryou who was staring at us wide eyed, and then smiling at me weakly

'I guess he finally found you, hey Kura' I nodded at him and stared suspiciously. His eyes were red and puffy and there were a few scratches on his face. My eyes narrowed and I growled Akefia looked at me shocked

'_what did that bastard do this time Ryou'_ he looked away and whimpered in pain when he moved a step back shaking his head  
><em>'Come over here, they won't hurt you at all okay'<em> he nodded but didn't move a step tears were starting to fall

'Kura it hurts too much too move, it hurts' I nodded and looked at Akefia silently asking him to help Ryou, he gave me a look that said "you have explaining to do" I nodded and slowly approached a whimpering Ryou. He slowly picked Ryou up and moved back to me, placing him against my chest.

'_Now tell me what happened that you couldn't move' _I asked moving to lift his shirt up, what I saw made not only me but the others growl too. His whole back was full of new whip marks and dark bruises. I started to lick his back waiting for him to talk. Ryou moved and pulled his legs up to his chest hugging them close while looking at the others

'I got back I went to the throne room, when I heard my dad talking about plans to attack the dragons. I immediately ran in and started to argue. I kept saying we would lose a lot of people in a stupid useless fight, he kept saying they were stupid mindless reptiles that had no reason to have been created, when he told me to leave the room I ran to mine. A few minutes passed and he entered my room starting to abuse me' he finished and burst out crying while Akefia growled and used his tail to destroy a tree that was nearby

'_Shh stop crying Ryou shh it's alright' _I whisper softly, I look at Akefia and he was looking at me as if he knew I liked him a lot more than I was supposed to  
><em>'Ryou I know this is a bad time but can you tell me what your father is planning' <em>the others growled at me telling me he went thought a lot and you're asking this. Ryou nodded and slowly started to speak

'There will be a festival or something that happens nearly every year at this time where the dragon king and his mates come out of the castle to walk thought their kingdom. At this time he said the guarding of the village weakens because the guards get drunk. He will send his army to sneak in and he said usually the middle mate comes back earlier so he will either kidnap him as a warning or slaughter him and leave his body in the throne room so the king and the youngest mate will be heartbroken. In that state he will attack the kingdom while they are mourning the dead of the kings second mate' he finished sadly, I looked at up when I heard a growl, seeing Yugi in tears and hugging a furious Yami

Hearing one of the dragons' growls I flinched and moved closer to Bakura as I slowly turned my gaze to furious sharp purple/red eyes. The dragon was almost the same size bakura but he was a black colour with a purple gloss to his scales I was mesmerized until his voice snapped me out of my thoughts

_'Are you sure human? That this is his plan we do not know if we can trust you'_ he said angrily, I glared and stood up shakily, I felt bakura keep me upright using his head when I was about to fall back down, my glare stayed on the dragon tears were slowly starting to fall because of the pain I barley heard Bakura speak when I snapped at his next words  
><em>'We have always lost friend and family thanks to you so how can we trust you?'<em>

'You'd think I'd lie…-' my voice broke at the end as I started to scream 'YOU'D THINK I WOULD LIE TO YOU, I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU STUPID DRAGONS FROM A USELESS WAR WERE THERE WILL BE BAD CASUALTIES ON BOTH SIDE MY PEOPLE AND YOUR PEOPLE WILL SUFFER SO DON'T ACCUSE ME OF DISHONESTY…' I glared at his shocked face; the tears were still rolling down my cheeks in pain from raising my voice. I looked back at Bakura who only used his tail to pull me to him; I saw him glare at Yami then heard him speak

'_he's been taking care me of ever since he found me here, he never told anyone about my whereabouts, he came back to visit don't you think that was enough proof of it' _Bakura looked at me then smirked evilly, I gulped and jumped up wanting to hide behind the pale grey dragon when I was grabbed by Bakura's tail and held above the lake water. I looked up at his smirking face and seeing the amused faces of the other dragons

'You _wouldn't' _I shrieked as I was let go and hit the freezing cold water, I surfaced and shivered looking up at the laughing dragons. I whined and looked at the smirking Bakura  
>'kuraaaa help me out the waters cold pleasseee' complained in a shaky voice. The dragon I snapped at, Yami moved forward and used his tail to pull me out of the freezing water. He placed me near Bakura and looked at me with guilt in his eyes.<p>

'_I am sorry young one; I did not mean to say that I am the second mate to the dragon king, Atem, so I spoke out of anger and hate' _ I looked at him shocked, not because he was apologising but because he is the dragon kings mate  
><em>'Are you still there? Hello, earth to the human' <em>I shook my head and smiled shakily

'I am so sorry I did not know you were royalty if Seto was here I would have a been hit over the head, ahhh I'm losing my manners I don't want to be hit over the head he's a cold bastard, Shit now I'm swearing' I yelled at myself not looking at the shocked yet amused dragons; spinning around I looked at a confused Bakura  
>'this is your fault, you're a bad influence on me!' I yelled and started to pace muttering to myself<p>

'_Hey! Don't blame me I didn't do anything you learned it' _he growled I flinched and his glare softened  
><em>'Sorry Ryou, but…' <em>suddenly he stopped talking and pulled me to him when there was a rustle in the bushes near where I came from. Akefia moved in front of Bakura and me growling lowly, looking at the bushes my eyes widened at who came out

'Akefia don't attack him' I yelled when he pounced

Raven325: hahaha cliffy

Ryou and Bakura: REALLY! Who was it?

Raven325: you are gonna have to find out

Ryou (grumbling) meanie

Bakura: please read and review we wanna know how the story is


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Raven325: and it comes to this dum dum dunnn

Bakura and Akefia: would you shut up

Raven 325:don't killll me

There was a sudden yell and Akefia pushed his prey down while still growling wiggling loose of Bakura's grip I ran towards the fight

'Seto stop I know the dragon he is not an enemy' I yelled grabbing hold of the sword he had pulled out when Akefia had pounced him or at least tried to, I looked back at Akefia worriedly  
>'Are you okay? He did not injure you, did he?' Akefia snorted and moved back to Bakura laying down behind him<p>

'May I ask what is going on here your highness?' Seto asked as I let go of him hesitantly, still having that thought of not responding to a royal properly. I cried out and held my head when Seto slapped me on the head

'What was that for I didn't do anything' I asked a few tears wanting to fall at him for the pain while having a small pout.

'That is for not responding correctly to royalty' he said, just when I was about to ask he continued  
>'You have that guilty look in your eyes… so why was I attacked by a dragon that would have killed me in cold blood, dear Ryou' I looked back at Bakura silently asking for permission; he just nodded and laid his head down staring at us<p>

'That storm that hit the castle a few days ago was when I found Bakura here he injured his wing and could not return to his mate Akefia. I have been coming here to visit him and it seems his mate has found him' I looked at Seto sharply when he glanced at the dragons looking shocked but showing it only a little  
>'I have told them about fathers plan to attack the dragons, I do not wish for a war is would like to avoid it as much as possible, do you not agree' Seto glanced down at me and smirked while bowing<p>

'I am yours to command only, your highness' he said playfully, I smiled since this was the one of a few times when he would show emotion ever since his little brother disappeared two years ago

'Seto can you maybe try to heal Bakura's wound, I would have done it but I might have made it painful instead' Seto straightened out and nodded slowly following me as I walked to Bakura. He glared at Seto slightly I looked at him carefully  
>'Kura Seto is a priest in our council but is only loyal to me he will not harm you, if he does Akefia has dinner' I said jokingly Bakura smirked as Akefia grinned while Seto looked appalled<p>

'I am shocked that you think of me like that, your royal nuisance' I mocked a horrified face and fell against Bakura holding my chest

'Oh I am wounded that you think of me like that my dear friend I thought we were family, maybe I was mistaken' he rolled his eyes and looked at the wing while the other dragons snickered

'Yes we are family like you say, but not by blood' he said to me then spoke to Bakura 'your wing I can easily heal but you may feel a bit of pain it will disappear' Bakura nodded and tucked his head under akefia's neck eyes closed sharply  
>'Isis, god of health and healing I ask for help, heal this wound made by the sin of another, heal the wound that causes pain, I ask thee by honest hand make the pain disappear and reverse time' Seto muttered under his breath a blue glow covered the wing, I looked up worriedly when Bakura hissed in pain. He stopped hissing and I looked at his wing smiling when it was completely healed when Seto stood up he nearly fell down but I had quickly grabbed him<p>

'Seto you okay?' he nodded as I rested him on the ground, but he then started to cough, when I saw the blood I knew what was wrong  
>'the wound was more severe that it appeared, am I right?' he looked up at me and nodded<p>

'the wound on his wing was fine but I went and checked his whole body, he has a few broken bones and a bit of internal bleeding which I had to stop the bones I managed to heal only partly, you can fly and but nothing strenuous or it might break and injure you badly, got that' he said glaring at the injured dragon. He grumbled and nodded in understanding

'_While at least we can leave I haven't been so hungry in my life' _I nod at him but inside I was crying the dragon I had come to like was leaving and would not see him ever again, I felt a hand on my back that snapped me out of my thought. I looked up at Seto who was looking at me with an "I want an explanation later" look I nod and look back at the dragons

'it was nice meeting you all' I say hesitantly keeping back tears, but I guess Bakura saw through that and moved to lick my face making me giggle  
>'Kura stop that tickles' when he pulls back Akefia moved and touches my chest with his snout making me gasp, suddenly something appears around my neck when he pulls back; it was a black necklace with a silver dragons pendants on it, the dragons looked like they were spinning around each other it was beautiful. I look up at Akefia when he spoke<p>

'_If you ever need us touch the necklace and speak, you will be able to communicate with Bakura and I, we will be able to feel your emotions and what not' _I giggle when he says that in an amused tone. I nod and smile at him

'_Thank you, Akefia I appreciate it' _he nods and they turn to leave,I look at Bakura worried  
>'Will you be okay' I ask him softly he just smirks at me turning to take off into the sky<p>

'_I'm a dragon, flower I think I'll survive' _I smile when repeated the same words when we had first met. Bakura runs forward and kicks off the ground opening his wings and flying off with the others. I turn and look at Seto who was looking to where they had disappeared in the sky

'Come Seto we better get back to the castle before something goes wrong and we are declared missing' He shakes his head and turns around walking back to the castle

'_So that is where you landed during the storm, I am just grateful that you are alive and well, Bakura' _I nod at the king, Atem was a pure black dragon with crimson eyes, he was described as the shadow master by some people because he can never be seen at night. Atem was bigger that all of us and was kind and honest, except when it had something to do with the council then he turns into a demonic beast and just wants to kill them all in cold blood.

'_Yes it was and thanks for worrying about me your majesty' _I answer he nods then narrows his eyes. The King like I said may be soft but he will also be serious when it came to his mates and just like all of us he can smell human on them. He growls lowly and stands up motioning for them to come forward

'_Why do I smell human on you? Was there a fight? Are you alright?' _Yami shook his head and turned human just like the rest of us. Yami and Yugi look almost the same except for their heights and that Yami had more sharp look than Yugi who was more innocent, but unlike them Atem who's skin was tanned and had crimson eyes, his tri-coloured hair was the same as the other two except he had two blond streaks that went up like lightning bolds

'No there was no fight, Atem we only met a human who took care of Bakura he did not harm us' Atem nodded and looked when I started to speak

'But we have grave news, the Human, Ryou, who is the son of the king and told us about a sin that he will commit. They will try and kill Yami at the festival' I flinched when I loud furious roar travelled thought the throne room, feeling something rap around my waist I look up at Akefia, he had tanner skin than me and his eye colour was a pale grey just like his hair that was a bit longer than mine, he was taller than me and liked to tease me about it a lot, his left eye had a scar through it that he got from a battle before he met me.

I turned and look at Marik, Malik and Mariku all three had tan skin but Mariku was taller than both hid mates and his hair was more spiked than the two, his eye colour was a light violet. Marik was holding Malik who was shivering from fright. I turned back to Atem who was looking at me when he spoke

'Can you get in contact with the prince' I nodded at him wondering what he was planning. I was worried he would harm Ryou  
>'then contact him now I want him away from the kingdom he will live here with us for the time being'<p>

'Yes your majesty' I closed my eyes and concentrated on the magic in the necklace when we were shocked to hear screaming and yelling, I opened my eyes and we were seeing through the eyes of the dragons on the necklace. Ryou was in a huge room yelling at someone who was sitting on the throne. I growled in anger that was the King. I stopped and was shocked at what the fight was about

'**Father, are you out of your mind? You are going up against powerful creatures that can kill you in a single swipe of its tail' Ryou like he was about to cry in frustration because of the fight**

'**You really think we will lose? You have little fate in your kind my son' he said back glaring in pure anger and hate, we all were shocked at this we have never seen such hate in one person**

'**I'm am not your son I want nothing to do with you anymore, watch this kingdom will fall when you start this war and you will die alone with thousands, mark my words oh great king you will regret this decision' I knew Ryou was livid and would have said more if I hadn't have spoken**

'_Calm yourself flower' _after those words Ryou turned and left the room in a hurry I grinned when he glared at the wall trying to get himself calm while swearing softly  
><em>'I guess I am a bad influence on you, who knew?' <em>Ryou shook his head and turned away

'**Seto!' the priest appeared out of nowhere and looked at him in annoyance, I looked at the king and he nodded**

'_Ryou my king would like to know if you would come to us and wait out until the war will begin we can start an alliance after someone had won' _Ryou disbelieving staring at Seto, when he had told him Seto nodded

'_**It seems like a good idea and the price will be safe, you should agree' I wondered what Ryou was up to when he looked down**_

'_**Can you ask the king if Seto, my priest, can come too' I looked at the king he looked doubtful but I same him look at the image and he sighed **_

'_fine he can come stop with that damn kicked puppy look you're worse than Yugi' I looked back at the image and burst out laughing Ryou was looking at Seto with the puppy dog eyes and I must admit he was damn good. He____jumped when he heard the kings voice but grinned again in pure joy yelling out a yes, while Seto looked annoyed_

'_**It's settled we will pick you up where we met okay' I was shocked when Ryou suddenly glared at the necklace and spoke to Akefia instead of me**_

'_**Akefia keep Kura in bed he was just healed and those wound are not even fully healed' my jaw dropped as I looked at Ryou. I jumped when two arms circled around my waist**_

'_**Will do Ryou I almost forgot about his wound but he will be fine, Seto is a priest to humans our priestess is good at healing dragons he will be fine… but how is Seto' I looked the image seeing Seto glare at the necklace**_

'_**I am fine now if you excuse me I have to heal two rather annoying freaken soldiers' Seto growled out. He turned around walking down the hall but as he walked it looked like his body was fading away **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raven325: I'm soo sorry for updating so late I had writers block

Bakura (Growls): yeah yeah get back to the stupid story

Ryou: Kura that's not nice… but anyway Raven325 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh so enjoy the story

After the discussion with Ryou we all went to dinner, and now I regret eating so much

'I told you not too eat so much after you haven't eaten in so long' Akefia said from behind me I growled but it stopped and I threw up again. Yes, at this moment I am in the bathroom throwing up all my food from dinner.

'It's not my fault I was so hungry, so get that smirk of your face before I come over there and rip it off' I growled out threatingly towards my stupid smug ass mate. He just laughs and moves forward to help me up and get me to bed.

'We better get some rest after Isis healed your wing you have to sleep off the spell and the exhaustion from the whole day' I smiled tiredly and nodded. Isis is the priestess of the castle as well as Marik's older sister. Marik has a beautiful description of her. She is the devils wife undercover, she is sweet and kind until you step into her healing pit then she starts feeding you disgusting drinks and makes your wounds burn even more. Even the oh great _KING_ is afraid of her. That's why no one gets hurt in here, she _**is**_ a crazy witch.

'What are you thinking about Kura' I looked at Akefia who just finished pulling on his shirt. I just now remembered why I like my stupid mate so much he was hot.

'Just about the crazy witch in the castle' Akefia laughed at me while getting in bed. I smiled as he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead

'Yeah she is a crazy witch, now get some sleep we have to pick Ryou and his priest up tomorrow and I have to get little Ry-Ry to like me' I grinned at that. When we had entered our room I explained to him that I had a sort of attraction towards Ryou. Akefia accepted it and said he will try and get Ryou to like him too. I just hope it works  
>'Night Bakura' Akefia mummers in my ear I just smile and mumble a good night back as I fall asleep<p>

'Stay with me Ryou! Come on!' I hear Seto yell distantly as he forces the stallion to run faster into the forest towards the place we were to meet Bakura and the other dragons. It was still dark and we could hear the horses that were running after us as well as their riders. My father had somehow found out about us leaving with the dragons and banished us but not before nearly beating me to death. I was losing too much blood and the pain was intense. There is a traitor among the dragons. Undetected In their council telling my father everything. He had told my father and this happened; I look down and whimper my arm was cut up and my chest was littered with whip marks and my arm had pieces of glass imbedded in it when I had hit the mirror in my room.

'Seto' I hiss in pain when my leg hits the horses saddle too hard ' We are supposed to meet them in the morning it's too early' I whisper looking at the trees that we are passing and seeing the familiar trail towards the clearing.

'I will use some of my magic to try and contact them we have to leave now' I nod and remember the necklace Akefia gave me

'Seto the necklace, I can call them' Seto looks at me and nods as if saying do it now and hurry up. I nod and close my eyes while touching the necklace  
>'Bakura, Akefia please can you hear me' I yell out, but flinch when Seto mutters a spell to force a tree to explode blocking the soldiers way.<p>

'_**Ryou, what's wrong?' **_I smile and laugh happily it worked.

'We… We need help Bakura, my father found out about us leaving. I'm scared and feel like falling asleep he nearly killed me' I suddenly felt a surge of fury come through the necklace. I whimpered in fear. As if sensing my fright the anger turned to an apologetic wave.

'_**Where are you Ryou? And is Seto with you?'**_ I heard him ask calmly. I coolness in his voice made the panic in my head disappear in an instant

'Seto is with me, we are currently riding one of the horses through the forest towards our meeting place. Will you be able to come early?' Before he could answer I screamed in pain; tears were falling like a waterfall and my back was on fire

'Fuck! Ryou don't move too much you were hit by an arrow' I nodded and cried out when he yanked the arrow out. I looked behind me. The soldiers were gaining on us and fast. This was not good.

'_**Ryou!' **_I heard Bakura yell in my head, '_**Are you okay? What happened?' **_

'I'm fine, can you get here now, Bakura?' I asked my head was spinning because of the blood loss. I was barely awake.

'_**I got Akefia up as well as the others, the king will be coming too just hold on Ryou'**_ I smiled at his obvious worrying and looked up at Seto who was started growling at the guards. Seto Kaiba was going to snap any second and _that_ was never good

'Oh fuck it!' Seto yelled and formed a ball of fire in his hands and threw it towards the soldiers smirking when it hit them 'that will slow them down. Ryou are they coming early…Ryou? Ryou wake up!' I jolted out of my half slumber and answered him tiredly

'Y… yes they are coming early' I mumbled fading in and out of consciousness

'Ryou I want you to listen to me, you are losing blood fast so stay awake please' my eyes slightly widened, Seto never begged. Ever, not once with him you are the one doing the begging. I just nodded and looked up seeing the clearing come into view, but my vision was fading and with that I lost my battle with my consciousness and let the world around me darken

'_I did not know the king of the humans would go to such drastic measures as to killing his own son' _Atem muttered disgusted with the very of thought it. At the moment all of the dragons were in the sky flying towards the meeting place. I had woken them up when I heard what had happened to Ryou and the king was not pleased, after all I did interrupt them in a world of passion. I snickered under my breath remembering the very much embarrassed king when he opened the door in nothing but sheets covering his bottom part, oh what that image brought.

'_Bakura did Ryou tell you of the damage done to him'_ I shook my head and looked down

'_All he told me was that his father found out he was leaving somehow and nearly beat him to death' _I looked back up and increased my speed we were almost there

'_I hope Ryou will be okay' _I looked behind me when Yugispoke. He looked just as upset as all of us. I watched as Atem and Yami moved closer to him in comfort

'_He better be' _I mutter when we reached our destination seeing Seto on a pure black stallion running out of the forest Ryou almost lifeless in front of him. I moved forward and landed immediately changing into my human form and running up to them

'Is he alright?' Seto looked at me shocked but then answered a bit hesitantly

'No I need to heal him, but I had no time we needed to get away' I nodded and looked at the forest seeing no soldiers I looked at him for an explanation. He just smirked and got off the horse

'I think I might have blown them all up, but I do not know' I nodded while smirking. I looked at Ryou and my eyes widened my smile falling immediately. I reached up and gently but quickly pulled Ryou of the horses back. I looked him over and moved quickly towards Akefia, he lowered his head for me to get on while Marik lowered his head so Seto could get on

'We need to get home fast he is barely breathing he needs medical attention and I the moment I regret saying this but we need Isis' I felt Akefia shudder under me when he jumped to the sky. I looked down at Ryou; I am scared we might lose him. I felt Akefia purr under me as if telling me he will be fine  
>'I know Kefia, but I am still frightened'<p>

'_I know but believe in him he will make it'_ I nodded and looked at Ryou my eyes widening when I felt his chest go slower and slower until… it stopped

Raven325: Oh I like putting people on suspense will he die or will he survive

Bakura (Growls): if he dies I will kill you

Raven325: yeah yeah, but since Ry-Ry's dead please end the story

Akefia (moves forward and start chasing Raven): die you lover killer!

Raven325: nooo! Don't kill meee!

Bakura (Grinning sadistically): please R&R (Spins around and Helps Akefia)

Raven325 (Screaming): Noooo! I don't want to die Help meee!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Raven325: I know the cliffy was bad, but that's the point and sorry for taking sooo long to update

Bakura: Oh really, so killing off the my not yet lover is your best CLIFFY!

Raven325 (backing away slowly from an enraged dragon): Kura be reasonable it was supposed to go like that

Bakura (pounces): die you witch!

Raven325: I don't wanna die!

Akefia (Sighs then growls out): raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh (Runs to help Bakura) 

I open my looking at nothing but darkness. Where am I, I thought looking around at the black abyss of nothing

'_Ryou!' _I spin around looking for the person who called me but still saw only pure black darkness

'Who's there? Where are you?' I scream hearing nothing, until the voice yells again

'_Ryou, please wake up!' _I start following the voice knowing now who it was now, it was Bakura and Akefia. I stopped and looked around, tears were falling I was scared and alone they weren't here

'Akefia, Bakura where are you? Please answer me' I jumped when I saw a light appear. The light was comforting and was pulling me towards it, but for some reason I didn't want to go. I started to back away moving towards the darkness instead of the light

'_Ryou, please please…Wake up' _I nearly broke down crying at the broken voice. He was giving up.

'Bakura! Akefia!' I yelled and moved into the darkness, I slowly started to fade away from this world and started to feel the pain again. I breathed in deeply… then it went dark, again

Akefia was holding me tightly while we watched Seto and Isis run around trying to revive Ryou. Ryous breathing had stopped when we were still on our way back and I was heartbroken at that I moved toward the bed along with Akefia and grabbed his hand holding it tightly

'Ryou Please Please… Wake up' I jumped when he suddenly moved and breathed in deeply then went quiet again. He is alive. Isis looked shocked then she jumped into action and started to heal him further with Setos help

'Hurry and get me water, it's a miracle but this child has escape Anubis's hands' her helpers jumped and moved to get the needed supplies while I stood there staring in shock. Akefia pulled my shocked form into an embrace and muttered reassurances in my ear

'Come on, Atem wanted us to go to the throne room if there were any changes in his health' I nodded and let him pull me out the doors and through the corridors towards the room, but as we got closer we heard screaming. I looked at Akefia and he was smirking evilly I just smirked along with him

'Looks like Atem has turned into a demon who wants to murder the council, again' I laughed as the guards opened the door for us, but when I heard what the argument was a I was pissed and so was Akefia. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Atem. Atem was sitting on his throne with Yugi sitting in Yamis who was standing next to Yugis chair. The whole room was a light brown colour like sand except the throne itself, which was a golden colour fit for a king as we approached the throne Atem turned his gaze to us which softened

'My King' I nodded my head as Akefia just smirked

'Any good news' he murmured looking at the council

'We nearly lost him but he managed to come back to us' I said with a pained voice. The council looked a bit angered at my pained voice, I was known as a cold hearted insane person just like Marik and his two psychotic mates and _only _Akefia could keep me in check.

'Why do you care so deeply for a pathetic human like him?' the council member, Umi said, I growled and was about to speak when the king stood up and glared at his council, who turned a bit pale.

'I would like to remind you that this "Pathetic human" saved this kingdoms life as well as my mate, Yamis, life I am indebted to him. I looked at Atem surprised that he would say that, but what he said is true without Ryou we would have never known about the attack and would have lost a precious friend.

'Yes, we do remember that, but he is still a human how do we know he will not betray us and run back to his father' I was just about to snap when a new voice interrupted us

'As far as I am concerned, Prince Ryou will do no such thing' I turned to look at a very pissed of Seto and a tired looking Isis. I looked behind me when a heard two loud gasps

'Seth, Jou… What's wrong?' Seth looked almost just like Seto only he was a few inches taller and was a very powerful priest; his mate, Jou had blond hair and light brown eyes

'Seto, it can't be you disappeared two years ago, how are you here?' Jou gasped out on the verge of breaking down. My eyes widened, I can't believe it he is right. I Can't believe I didn't notice this. Seto Kaiba was Seth and Jous mate but something happened and he went missing for two years everybody thought he was dead Mokuba his younger brother was heartbroken when he heard this and for some reason he doesn't remember us. Seto looked at them his eyes widened in shock he grabbed his head and shook it

'I… I am sorry… but I do not know who you are' Jou moved back and ran out of the room Seth excused himself and ran after him Seto looking at them as if he was trying to remember something but could not find the right memory. He shook his head then turned towards the council and scowled  
>'as I was saying, Ryou is barely alive thanks to his father and you expect him to run back yelling "daddy I'm home beat me up again" you must be crazy' he said glaring at Umi<p>

'You have Lost Umi; Ryou will stay here at the castle like I said he should. He has not harmed anyone so far and neither has his companion' Atem said as he turned around and moved towards Yugi who had fallen asleep, Yami smiled and gave him a chaste kiss as he bend to pick up Yugi who moaned at being moved. He turned to the council  
>'this meeting is over' he turned towards Seto 'a servant will show you to your room'<p>

'Thank you' Seto muttered and left the room; I leaned back against Akefia and sighed tiredly. I smiled and looked at Akefia who gave me a soft kiss

'Let's get to bed, you are exhausted' I nodded and Akefia picked me up carrying me to our room

'Love you 'kefia' I yawn moving closer to him, he laughed and looked down at me

'You must be extremely tired if you say that and snuggling closer to me' I growled and hit him softly. He just chuckled

'Go to hell' I say hearing him answer faintly as he places me down on the soft silky bed

'Only if you come along' he whispers

Raven325: and my friends that's a rap and sorry for the fluff at the end. Remember in this story Akefia is the dominant so Bakura will act a little OC until Ryou wakes up because he is a little worried, Evil blood loving 'Kura will return

Bakura: finally, now will Ry-Ry wake up? And what's with Seth and Jou?

Raven325 (Grinning): you will find out later

Bakura (sighs): R&R people


	8. Chapter 8

World at war

Chapter 8

Raven: I am sooo sorry for the late update

Akefia & Bakura: Fucking Finally!

Raven: ok chill just do the disclaimer

Bakura: Raven325 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Flashback**

'_Dragon speaking'  
><em>'human speaking'

I look back at Ryou, two days had passed and he did not wake up I was starting to worry. He looked so fragile like a little child who was lying sick in bed and would never wake up.

'He will wake up just give him some time' I nodded and sat down next to Akefia, who was resting against the wall. He pulled me closer and I just smiled while closing my eyes, relaxing for the first time since Ryou ended up here. At the moment we were in the infirmary, we basically refused to leave. We wanted to be here when Ryou wakes up and we were afraid he might think he was at his kingdom; we were thought he might panic and end up in worse condition. We sat there for a while until we heard a soft, almost inaudible, groan. My eyes snapped open and we both jumped up and ran to the bed seeing Ryou starting to wake.

'Ryou?' I asked softly, I smiled as he opened his eyes and looked straight at Akefia and me. We helped him sit up and I pulled him into a hug, he slowly started to cry. He held on to me like I was a lifeline.

'Ryou please tell us what happened' I said as I felt Akefias arms encircle us both holding us tightly.

I groan as I slowly wake up, my body hurt and I felt so tired like I wanted to just sleep and never wake up. My eyes opened when I heard someone calling me and as they did, I looked straight at Bakura. He moved forward and helped me sit up. I was shocked when he suddenly pulled me into a hug, but when I remembered what happened I started to cry. These tears would not stop. I held on to him afraid I might drop into the darkness at any moment.

'Ryou please tell us what happened' Bakura said as Bakura and I were pulled into a hug by Akefia. I nodded and started to think back on that day.

**Flashback**

**I screamed when my dad suddenly grabbed me and pulled me to my room, he looked like someone had betrayed him… oh god please don't tell me he found out about Bakura. I yelped when he suddenly threw me to the ground and glared at me with a look that would make anyone cower **

'**My own son, betraying me and siding with those idiotic reptiles' he growled out in pure anger, my eyes widen as he says this. He starts to pace in my room muttering things under his breath, like "this is a drawback" or "We must think of something new" **

'**How did you find out'** **I whimper** **out as I watch him pace,** **until he stopped and looked at me smirking. I started to back away when he grabbed me and threw me against the mirror, I screamed as shards of glass pierced my skin.**

'**Well my boy' his looks away as if thinking then looks at me in a sinister sweet way 'you are not the only one that has a dragon friend' my head snaps up as I stare up at him shock. He slowly starts to walk to me each step I try to get up, but the pain only gets worse. **

'**Who?' I whimper out, he smiles and walks to **_**the**_** closet were he puts all his abuse tools. I whimper as I watch him pull out the whip, he looks at it as if studying it. Then he pulls out a dagger and turns to me cracking the whip grinning as if he won a price.**

'**A dragon called Rylon; he is on the council in the dragon kingdom but wants to be king so now he is giving me information. He wants me to dispose of the king' he says**

'**you tell me I am a traitor yet you side with the very things you despise, this is no better than what I have done' I whisper and screams when he grabs my arm while I struggle like a cat trying to get away, but he brings down the knife and slashes my arm making blood drips down. He smiles and pulls the whip back and a crack resounded in the room along with a scream**

'**You will regret saying that, my son' he whispers in my ear as he starts to torture me…**

**Flashback end**

'He went on and on like that, luckily Seto came in when he heard the screams and knocked him out. Seto managed to get me out of the and with lot of effort on his stallion. We left the castle with soldiers chasing us on the king's orders' I whimper out. I look up confused when Bakura hands me over to Akefia so I'm sitting on his lap as he gets up, his fists balled and shaking in anger. I flinch when he suddenly picks up a vase full of colourful blooming flowers that was next to me on the bed side table and throws it at the wall, making it break into a million pieces and the flowers drop to the ground along with the glass.

'Bakura calm down, I know you are furious I am too but to throws things will not help' Akefia said I could feel he was tense and his arm were tight around me, not in an uncomfortable way. I look up at him and see the rage shining in his eyes like he wanted to kill something, but he forced it down and stayed as calm as possible.

'We have to tell Atem of Rylon or we might have all our secrets given to the human king and lose a lot of people' Bakura muttered as he walked back to the bed and sat at the edge, I felt Akefia nod and then he sighs slightly in relief as his arms tightens around me

'I thought here I could get to know sweet little Ryou' Akefia whines and I blushed looking away as they laughed at me. I glance at Bakura and he smirks and I had a feeling Akefia was smirking too 'it's good to have you alive and awake, Ryou' Akefia whispered in my ear, I shivered and blushed and tried to hide as the two people I had a crush on laughed at me and called me 'cute'

**Raven325: and we are done, well made, it will be like a personal record to get to chapter 10 hope ya can give a few hints might be helpful **

**Ryou (giggles): well people R&R hope ya liked it**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Raven: well another chapter, I can't wait until I start the war that will be fun

Bakura: For you yeah, because you can kill anyone off… I worry for us all

Ryou: Kura don't be Mean

Raven (Grinning): yeah Kura don't be mean, I can make you experience a lot of pain and take Ry-Ry away

Bakura (Hugging Ryou and growling): Never… Raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, start the story

* * *

><p>I smiled and watched from the bed as Akefia and Bakura argue over who the asshole is in the council, so far no one was winning or rather they were agreeing on someone called Umi<p>

'Umi is the most assholish person…' I look at Bakura confused as he said that, what exactly did _that _mean

'Assholish?' I ask trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of term; they just stared at me and then burst out into laughter. I giggled softly and looked around the room, now that I got the chance. The room was almost as big as two large rooms put together and was a white with a bit of gold here and there. I shuddered at the medicine bottles scattered around on the tables… I hated medicine it tasted like shit and is forced on you no matter how you fight. I looked up when Yami walked in and smiled at me looking kind of relieved

'Glad to see you are awake we were all worried, especially these two idiots' I giggled at them when Bakura growled and tackled Yami to the floor. I watched as they rolled around on the ground, Bakura trying to pin Yami to the floor but he was putting up a fight. I look up at a smirking Akefia

'Shouldn't we stop them' I ask trying not to laugh at them, Akefia shook his head chuckling softly

'No, it is not needed they won't hurt each other' I nodded and looked back at them when Bakura successfully pinned Yami to the floor

'Ok, ok I give' Yami said, pushing Bakura off him and looking at Akefia 'Atem told me he needs you in the throne room since you mentioned something about a traitor in the council' he nodded and turned to Bakura and kissed him on the forehead then me on the cheek. He chuckled while I blushed heavily, then wined when Yami Chuckled along with Bakura

'Take care of him while I'm gone' he said to me pointing at Bakura who stopped laughing and growled, Akefia turned to him and winked while saying 'and you take care of yourself, I nearly lost you and I don't want that happening again' Bakura nodded and we watched as he followed Yami out

'Kura will everything be okay' he looked at me and nodded while smiling at me in reassurance. I smiled softly back then looked away; I felt the bed dip as he sat down

'So what do you think of Akefia?' I looked at him in surprise when he asked this and then I blushed 'you like him, I kne… why are you hiding under the blankets?' I squeaked and held the only protection I had tighter, I heard him chuckle and then felt a hand on my head  
>'Why are you hiding Ryou?' he asked teasingly, I whimpered and tried to sink away under the blankets more<p>

'I don't want to ruin your relationship with Akefia that would be wrong' I heard a soft sigh and then the blankets were ripped off my head. I looked up at Bakura blushing red; Bakura was straddling my waist and was staring down at me with an expressionless face. He shook his head and laughed softly, he moved his head down and then my heart nearly stopped right then and there. Lips met mine as Bakura kissed me; I was blushing but slowly and hesitantly started to kiss him back. Bakura pulled back when we needed breathe and smirked down at me. I looked up at him red-faced, but then turned away as I heard another sigh

'Ryou, Akefia and I like you a lot, he just didn't know if you would accept him like you did me' my eyes snapped to him as I stared up at him wide eyed in surprise. They liked me, they really liked me. I grinned up at him my eyes sparkling in joy

'I…I r…really l…like you t…too' I whispered, Bakura smirked and crashed his lips to mine kissing me fiercely, while I just kissed back softly. Bakura pulled back and fell down next to me. I whimpered softly, these wounds still hurt. Bakura sat up and looked at me worried. I just shook my head while nuzzling up to him. We started to talk to each other for a few hours when the door suddenly slammed open and someone walked in glaring at me while I shrunk back. I heard Bakura growl as he got off the bed and stood in front of me

'Rylon, what are you doing in here traitor' he snarled at this Rylon… wait _Rylon_; he's the traitor that my father told me about. I whimpered and shrunk back even more against the head of the bed staring at him in fright

'Kura' I whisper, he looked at me from the corner of his eye and he smiled at me in comfort then he turned to Rylon and glared in pure hatred and anger

'I will ask you once more, what are you doing here traitor? Or rather why did you betray us?' Bakura growled out in anger, Rylon smirked and looked at me eyes filled with anger then he looked back at Bakura and smiled

'Easy I want the crown, I want to rule all dragons, but the so called dragon king is in the way' he said as he started to slowly walk looking around the room in fake curiosity as he held his chin 'and then I thought who hated the dragons more than anyone? Who wanted to slaughter them all? And would help me?' he looked at us his smirking 'it hit me like a stone…the human king, I went to him telling of my plans to rid the throne of the ruling king; he said he would help, if I would give him dragons that he could torture and kill…and if I could help him build a strong enough army to attack the kingdom' he said looking at me and then Bakura 'but then his stupid son went and ruined out plans… so I think I'll kill him' he growled and looked ready to pounce as pale yellow wings and a tail appeared

'Not on my dead body will you touch him' Bakura said as miniature forms of his dragon wings and tail appeared, he looked at me 'Ryou stay back' I nodded and watched as Rylon jumped and slashed Bakura who lucky dodged in time, he in return used his tail and hit Rylon sending him flying and hitting the wall hard. Rylon got up and growled in anger he jumped at Bakura and as he dodged Rylon used his tail to grab Bakuras leg and pulled him down, using his claws to slash at Bakura chest leaving deep claw mark that was bleeding heavily. Bakura used his legs and threw Rylon off of him and pulled out a dagger from his shoes that was hidden  
>'you can't beat me Rylon, I was trained to fight like this' Bakura said as he walked towards Rylon who was trying to get out of his dizziness spell and to get up<p>

'Y…yes I know but' he said looking up at us 'I was trained at magic' he lifted his hand up and fisted it, I looked in horror as scratch marks appeared out of nowhere cutting Bakura up. Blood splatted against the wall as the… glass slashed at Bakuras body, then it stopped and Bakura dropped to the ground lifelessly. I screamed loudly when Rylon appeared next to me, grabbing my neck and starting to choke me. I was struggling to get him off me, I used my leg when it was open and kicked him in the stomach, hard. He backed off as I grabbed a vase that Bakura did not destroy and hit him over the head. I watched as he fell to the ground unconscious. I jumped out of the bed ignoring the pain from my previous wounds and ran to Bakura bleeding body. I tried to stop the blood by using pieces of the sheets that I tor

'Stop, stop, STOP BLEEDING!' I screamed, my tears falling. I placed my hand over Bakura and started to say a spell to heal him  
>'Isis, god of health and healing I ask for help, heal this wound made by the sin of another, heal the wound that causes pain, I ask thee by honest hand make the pain disappear and reverse time' I croaked out and watched as my hands glowed a soft blue and his deepest wounds start to close. I sat like that for a while until my energy started to disappear and I felt faint. I fell down on his chest just as the doors burst open and someone touched my shoulder yelling my name. I smiled and my world faded to black.<p>

* * *

><p>Raven: okay that's over<p>

Akefia: are you trying to kill us because its either Bakura or Ryou that ends up nearly dead

Raven (winking): Makes the story great doesn't it

Akefia (Sighs shaking his head) Please R&R it is loved


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Raven: get out the party things I reached Chapter 10

Akefia (Sitting in the corner grumbling): Yeah after you tried to kill of you characters

Raven(Growling): Get over that will ya or I might Kill them off permanently, be glad they are alive, Now say it

Akefia (Faking happiness): Raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

><p>'I see you and Bakura are getting cosy with Ryou, ey Akefia' he said winking at me, I growled in warning , I was about to retort and try to change the subject when I was saved when we heard an angry roar echo through the hallways<p>

'Why is Atem so mad?' I asked looking at Yami who had a worried look on his face. He looked at me and shook his head

'I don't know we should probably hurry' we quickly walked to the throne room. The guards nodded at us and opened the door, we walked in and I watched as Yami hurried over to Yugi and Atem, he kissed Yugi softly who was sitting on Atems lap.

I walked forward and bowed a bit at the king, as I went to stand on my normal spot when Atem stopped me

'Akefia, I want you to tell me who the traitor is' I nodded and looked at him in the eyes as I growled out the name of our betrayer

'The traitor is Rylon, at what I could guess he wants to be king and is trying to get rid of you and your mates, you majesty' I said watching as his face scrunch up in anger 'Ryou said he is, as you already know, with the human king that is why he knew of the festival and of Yami coming back to the castle'

Atem nodded and looked at his council, searching for Rylon who was there, but he was gone  
>'Where is he?' Atem growled, the other council members shook their head<p>

'He was here a few moments ago, your majesty' Umi said as he looked at the seat that was empty 'he could not have gone far'

'FIND HIM!' Atem growled in anger, just when everyone was about to scatter to look for him a scream pierced the air. We jumped up and followed where the scream came from and the thing is, the place that we were running to, was the infirmary. Ryou and Bakura was still in there, ran faster and skit to a stop in front of the door nearly sliding past it. I threw it open and saw something that would have haunted anyone's dreams. The room walls were covered in blood and glass was lying in pieces on the ground and near the bed laid an unconscious Rylon. What made me worry was in a puddle of blood that Bakura was laying in and he was covered in deep scratches with Ryou, who was about to pass out, on top of him. I ran to him and touched his shoulder

'Ryou!' he smiled and passed out, I heard footsteps and yelled back at Atem 'if Yugi is with you don't let him enter the room this is not something he should see' I heard Atem tell Yugi to stay with Yami as he walked in. He looked just as shocked as me but told his guards to grab Rylon and throw him in the dungeons. I felt him touch my shoulder and looked at Bakura and Ryou

'Let us get them to anoth…' he was suddenly cut of when there was a yell behind us and Seto skidded to a stop next to us

'What happened?' he asked worried and grabbed Ryou laying him gently on the ground, then he checked both of them over, he growled and glared at Ryou in anger 'You stupid idiot, when you wake up I am going to kill you' he said while looking over Ryou and laying his hand over his chest making a blue light appear

'What's wrong? What did he do?' I asked while he was doing his work, then Atem looked at Ryou with a soft look and chuckled softly

'He over used his magic trying to heal Bakura, which I guess was not allowed' he said looking at Seto who was shocked 'I am a thousand years your senior in magic, Seto, I think I would know more than you' Seto nodded and started to heal Bakura, some of the wound were still deep so he needed to close them before they start to bleed again, putting his life in danger

'I am done we can move them' Seto said nearly out of breath he tried to get up and nearly fell if it wasn't for Seth that entered the room and caught him. He helped him stand while I picked up Bakura and Atem picked up Ryou. We exited the room and walked to another room with was also one of Isis's medical chambers. I placed Bakura gently on one of the beds and watched as his face scrunched up in pain from the feeling and then relaxed.

It has been three hour since the attack and the two was still asleep. Isis and Seto had said that Ryou was fine and would wake up at any moment, but as for Bakura that attack was deadly and he lost blood, they did not know if he would wake up now or for a few days. I sighed and looked up when the door opened and Yugi peeked in, I smiled and nodded. He smiled and walked in

'How are they?' he asked and sat down on one of the couches looking at the beds and then back at me with a worried a look 'How are _you?_' I shook my head and glanced at the wall

'They have not woken up yet as you can see, and as for you second question, I do not know I wasn't there for them and the way that room looked' I sighed and looked at Bakura 'If Ryou hadn't tried to heal 'Kura, if he had not screamed we might have been too late' Yugi looked at me in sympathy and smiled

'Be glad he did then and that your mates are safe' Yugi grinned at me and said teasingly 'now that I think about it, when _are_ you taking him as your mate' I looked at him shocked and the placed my hand on my head in frustration

'Yugi the sex has gone to your head' he blushed a heavy shade of red and looked away while I smirked at him 'so now that we are on that subject, is Atem and Yami sti…' he looked at me and cut in

'Stop it~' he whined as he tried to get his face to a normal colour as I laughed at his flustered look. My head snapped away from him when and I stopped laughing when I heard a groan from the bed. Ryou was waking up. I jumped up and dashed to his side just as Seto, Atem, Yami, Mariku and his mates, Seth and Joey walked in

'Ryou' he opened his eyes and sat up fast looking at everything in the room 'Everything is fine, Rylon is in the dungeon and Bakura is sleeping' he nodded and smiled at everyone

'What happened?' I asked Ryou started to explain everything, when he was done, and close to tears, I was pissed at Rylon for nearly killing them but I forced it down. I was shocked when Seto came forward and hit Ryou over the head making him hold it while pouting softly; I have to say he looked cute

'Idiot, what did I tell you about inappropriate magic use!? Be glad you are injured because I would have enjoyed hitting you over the head, a lot' He growled out while Ryou shrunk back whimpering softly

'B…But if I didn't he would have died!' he yelled back, Seto stopped glaring then hit him over the head again

'Then you should have called me moron, I am linked to you magic, you yell I appear as easy as that.' He said back and looked like he saw the point, he sighed and looked at Ryou  
>'Just don't do it again, Kiddo' he nodded and smiled as Seto ruffled his hair, I looked at Joey when I heard him let out a quick breath and Seth trying to calm him. I just ignored it for now. I looked at the bed Bakura was on when he groaned and tried to sit up. I ran to him and sat on the bed making him lay with his back again my chest<p>

'Glad to see you are still with us, you fucking jackass you scared the shit out of us' Marik said moving to his side, Bakura looked up and smirked

'Ha, like you can get rid of me that easily' He said and grinned 'but still that bastard caught me off guard, the pain felt like that last bar fight we had when we threw each other with bottles' I growled and hit him on the head hard, he yelped and glared at me  
>'What the fuck was that for?' he growled while rubbing his head as Marik snickered<p>

'That was for making a joke out of nearly dying' I said looking down at him sternly. He grumbled and looked away and at Ryou who was smiling at us

'You still okay, before I fell down I saw him choking you on the bed' I looked at Ryou along with everyone else he did not mention that part, oh I was going to enjoy killing that traitor

'You did not mention that part' Seto said looking at Ryou, I looked at him and sighed

'Leave him be, it was traumatising to him' I said and Ryou nodded to me gratefully. We were silent until Yami bought up something that we forgot about, because of all the chaos

'Hey Joey, why did you and joey run out of the throne room when you saw Seto, why did you think it was you know _that_ Seto' they sighed and started to explain

'Well…'

* * *

><p>Raven: wanted to go on but we'll stop here tired, oh and Yugi and Akefia that small moment he just needed someone to talk to so how about innocent little Yugi<p>

Yugi (Whining): I am not little

Ryou (Laughing): compared to Atem and Yami you are and thanks for reading R&R

Raven (Saying sleepily): Yeah R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Raven325: Just a warning, my exams are starting in a about 2 weeks so my updates may be a bit slow, but I will try to keeps up**

**Ryou: yay so no one gets killed**

**Bakura: jip**

**Raven: yeah but you won't know what happens next and just to be sure the flashback in this chapter is Seths POV and the rest is Atem unless I show its changed**

**Ryou (Groaning): yeah that's bad anyway; Raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

'human talking'

'_Dragon speaking'_

_Previous chapter_

'_Hey Joey, why did you and joey run out of the throne room when you saw Seto, why did you think it was you know that Seto' they sighed and started to explain_

'_Well…' _

_Chapter 11_

'He only went missing remember, he never died, or that is what we still believe' Seth said as he looked at Seto with sad, worried eyes, like he was trying to see if Seto would remember him but just shook his head and sighed . Then he looked at me 'remember that mission you gave us two years ago the day Seto disappeared' I nodded confused and then thought back two years ago, what was the mission?

'Oh the one I told you to go see if you can find that female dragons egg. If I remember correctly she said that she went out just to hunt and when she came back the area smelled like humans and her egg was gone. How does that have anything to do with his disappearance?' I asked, looking at Ryou who looked away and then to Seto who was fidgeting a bit in discomfort 'what are you two hiding' they immediately snapped their heads to me and looked at us horrified. I wanted to ask them again when Seth cut me off

'Do you remember Seto was still human, and the day you gave us the mission we had actually changed him the previous night' he said, I looked at him alarmed, he had changed Seto. Why the hell didn't he tell me?

'What do you mean by "changed him"' Ryou asked looking confused, I sighed and started to explain

'Dragons live forever, well not forever but longer that humans do, there was long ago, when humans and dragon still lived peacefully, a dragon that fell for a human. They loved each other dearly, only problem was she would grow old and die and he will still be alive. He started doing research and found a way to turn a human into a dragon; it is a painful and dangerous transformation'

'How is it dangerous' he asked again interested in the story

'The human who was turning needed to be protected at all cost because they will be too weak to fight if someone would attack them and it was tricky, you would never know when they will start to turn into a dragon. They would act normal and then out of nowhere the pain would come when the turn.  
>As time went by we all learned this and humans would be changed because they love each other, but it got out of hand. Dragons would start to change humans to take away their lives. So we made it that if one of them was forced or did not wish to change it would not work and the human would stay human. So in a matter of speaking they have to be willing' I said finishing the story and looked at Seth and yelled<br>'You should have told me!' Joey flinched and looked away while Seth just sighed and continued

'Seto told us not to tell and when we came back and told him about the mission he said he was coming, we tried to get him to stay but he refused' Seth stopped talking taking in a slow breath and went on 'when we left we flew to the place we were told to go and do the mission it happened… when we lost Seto in the fight'

**Flashback (just so you know this is Seth's POV:)**

'**Seth are we there yet' Seto yelled from his place on my back as we flew through the sky. As Seto described me I am a beautiful dark blue dragon, almost like my eyes which was icy blue. The underside of my wings is lighter than my body and I almost shined like diamonds in the sun. Joey who was a light golden dragon with brown eyes he was smaller than me and the underside of his wings was a lighter gold, unlike mine his shined like gold.**

'_**Just a few more minutes, we are almost there' **_**I said as we flew, it was a nice day for flying and there was no commotion like there usually was. I looked down and saw humans walking near the lake, following two others who were giving orders to find something. I shook it off and moved faster, but froze when I heard Joey scream in pain**

'**Joey!' I heard Seto yell as I looked behind me and saw him fighting against another dragon**

'**Seth look out' Seto warned as I dodged just in time when a green dragon tried to grab my neck and take me down. They were rogues, dragons who hunt for the fun of it and attacks anyone they feel like would be fun to torture. I growled but was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard Seto let out a pained whimper **

'_**Seto what's wrong' **_**I turned my head enough to look at him and growled deeply in worry. Setos changing was starting, the painful, bone changing part **_**'I want you to hold on and do not let go' **_**he nodded and let out a pained gasp. We need to finish this and fast. I opened my mouth and flames erupted hitting its target dead on. While he was getting over his pain I moved forward and bit his neck making him roar in pain, and struggling to shake me off. He managed to free himself and hit me hard with his tale I groaned in pain, I hated spikey tails. I growled and dived down forcing him to follow me, but what I didn't know was Seto was growing weaker and his hold was loosening. When I was near the ground I twisted around and shot fire at my enemy. I flew right into the flames and grabbed the green dragons neck and broke it and went to help Joey. The only bad thing was I never knew Seto had fallen off. **

**Flashback end**

'When the battle was over and we finally noticed he was gone, we searched for hours trying to find him but we never could'Seth whispered, while the people in the room looked at him in sadness. Joey looked up and spoke

'So when this Seto walked in we thought maybe it is him, but it cannot be because we changed Seto, he should have smelled like dragon instead of hu...'

'We finally found you' we all looked at Ryou who was smiling and Seto who was almost in tears

'What?' He looked at Seto who smiled at him in sadness

'The Seto you are talking about _is_ this one' we all looked at him shocked unable to speak so he continued 'because I found him in the forest, two years ago in the form of a dragon'

**Raven: and would you look at that a twist**

**Seto: yeah who did not see that coming?**

**Raven Quiet you just finish up**

**Ryou: Please R&R we would like to know what you think **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Raven: Well my exams are ending next week. Yay! Anyway here is the next chapter to our dragon tale**

**Ryou: Finally I was on edge now I can find out what happened**

**Raven: This is in RY-RYs POV until I say otherwise**

**Ryou: anyway enjoy **

'What do you mean he is our Seto, wouldn't he have been happy to see us, or at least wouldn't he have recognised us?' Joey asked nearly in tears when I said this is the lover they had lost

'Well… maybe I should just start at when I found Seto' I said looking at him, he nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed near me, watching me

'I found him when…' I began slowly

**Flashback**

**I laughed as I ran down river making as if I was flying. My father had taken some of his soldiers to check the borders of the kingdom since people said they had spotted dragons in the area. I was told to come with because he wanted to change my view of dragons, I didn't think they were all that scary, and he didn't like it at all. When we had reached the area I ran off and well here I am, wandering around like a free man sorry child.  
>I jumped when I heard loud roars and when I looked up I saw a blue dragon and a golden dragon, they were fighting these other dragons which were the ugliest colours I ever saw. I watched as the golden dragon struggled against his enemy and the blue dragon dived down with his enemy following, just when I thought he would crash he whirled around and shot fire on the other dragon killing him, I guess. I had the feeling I saw something fall off his back but just shook it off and sat down watching the dragons after the fight. Then they flew off after about three hours, it was funny, it seemed as if they were looking for something<strong>

'**Ryou!' I jumped up when I heard my dad, and turned to their direction when I heard a weird sound, it almost sounded like a whimper. I turned around and followed the sounds as they became louder the closer I got, as I walked into a clearing I gasped. There laid a huge light blue dragon that was whimpering slightly and writhing in pain**

'**Uhmm hello,' I said hesitantly, the dragon looked at me his eyes glazed over with pain but I could see the caution in his eyes. I knew dragons wouldn't trust humans so I sat down, silently watching him. I was starting to get bored so I started up a conversation  
>'My name is Ryou and you?' I asked, the dragon stared at me for a moment as if trying to figure out my motives, then a voice spoke softly in my head<strong>

'_**Seto'**_** I smiled and nodded we spoke for a while and then my father's voice was heard again**

'**Ryou!' he yelled, I turned to the dragon and looked at him worried. If my father saw Seto, he will be dead in mere seconds**

'**Is there any way you can turn human?' I asked quickly, I watched as he nodded and then started to turn into his human form. I ran over hurriedly helping him stand, he was exhausted. He nodded at me and I helped him over to where we were camped out until we would leave for the castle**

**Flashback end**

'Why did he never come home, if he was a dragon he could have flown home?' Bakura asked, I sighed and shook my head then looked at them

'Seto was afraid that if he came home and said he was with humans he would be hated so he stayed with me, but there was also the problem of memory' I said, they looked at me confused and worried

'Problem with memory, what do you mean?' Seth asked as he stared at Seto who was looking down at his hands

'I took him back with me to the camp, he was out cold so I told the healers to keep him with them just in case,' I looked down and shook my head, my voice becoming sad 'the next morning I woke him up so he could eat something… he didn't know who he was' I said they looked at me confused

'What do you mean he didn't know?'Atem asked shocked, I stared at him and lay against Akefia who had let go of Bakura and had sat down behind me. I smiled up at him and looked back at the others

'In just a night Seto forgot who he was, he forgot his name, that he was a dragon… everything,' I said they all gasped at that and stared at us 'the only thing we could work on was a dream he had about some who looked like him dressed just like Seth is, and now that you told us that' I smiled at them 'Maybe Seto can start to remember again' I said and watched as Seth walked forward and pulled a crying Seto, a VERY disturbing change on the cold hearted Seto's side, into a tight hug. He mumbled a few soft words into his ear that we couldn't hear and pulled away

'I just can't believe you are finally back with us, safe' Atem said as he watched Joey tackle Seto to the ground crying even more than his mate. I smiled at the reunion and turned to Atem

'Hey do you have any idea what might have caused the memory loss?' I asked, he looked down and thought for a few minutes then shook his head.

'I have never heard of a dragon losing his memories just like that, unless he had accidently used magic but used the wrong spell and wiped his memory' he said, I nodded and yawned softly. I snuggled into Akefia's arms not caring about the embarrassment; I was too tired to care. I heard soft chuckling

'Well seems like the little angel is tired' he whispered as I started to fall asleep, after an attack I was pretty much tired out. I wined when I was moved and placed on the bed; I just never noticed it wasn't mine it was Bakura's. I snuggled closer to the warmth and fell asleep.

**Raven: Sorry if you think it was short, sorta thinking of new twists especially the war that's coming *Grinning evilly* and brining 'Kefia, Ry and 'Kura together**

**Bakura: Oh fuck our lives are ruined **

**Raven: do ya want a kid or not**

**Bakura: depends on whose carrying**

**Raven: *Smiling evilly***

**Bakura (worried): P…Please R&R Ideas or help are appreciated **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Raven: well here we are Chapter 13, I didn't think it would get this far**

**Akefia: yes we know now what happens in this chapter**

**Raven: not telling! Now finish up**

**Bakura: No! Tell us what will happen because if you don't you kill off our friends**

**Raven: If you do not keep quiet I will kill of ry-ry **

**Bakura: …**

**Ryou (giggling): Raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

I groan and open my eyes but was immediately assaulted by the bright light of the sun. I whimper and turn around looking into amused red eyes, my immediate reaction was to scream and fall of the bed… really smooth. I pout when I hear laughter and look at the laughing face of Bakura. I blush and glare, but I guess I looked funny because he laughed harder. I let out soft squeak when I was picked up by Akefia who was smiling at our antics

'In bed, you both still need rest after what happened yesterday' he said placing me next to Bakura who immediately pulled me closer. I stared up at Akefia and asked softly after gathering my courage

'Uhmm… what are we?' I asked hesitantly

He stared at me and grinned, I was about to ask what was so funny when he moved forward and kissed me. My eyes went wide and I gasped, he used that chance to deepen the kiss slightly by snaking his tong into my mouth and exploring. My eyes closed as I relaxed into the kiss, he pulled away when breath became a problem and gazed at me lovingly

'We are mates, that is if you will take us' he said smiling slightly

I blushed and stared at Bakura who nodded at me; I smiled and twisted around pulling him into a deep kiss. He was shocked at first but quickly started to kiss back, he smirked at my blush when I pulled back

'I love you Bakura and you Akefia' I whispered while snuggling closer to Bakura, they both chuckled and whispered they loved me back

I think I slept for an hour when someone shook me awake; I sleepily looked up at Bakura who just smiled at me

'Someone is here to see you; you might want to wake up' he whispered and pointed behind me. I turned a little and looked at Seto who was standing next to Seth and Joey. He smirked at me and walked closer; I stared at him until he was close and touched my forehead. I yelped and glared at him while the others looked at us confused

'Seto how many times have I told you not to shock me awake!' I yelled out while he grinned at me and sat down

'I believe a few times Prince, but I have always ignored it' he answered while looked at me waiting for me to crack, I only pouted and waved my hand

'Yes as for being here, I want you to come with me when Isis brings back my lost memories' he said looking at the walls, I was confused

'Seto what about your mates, shouldn't they be there' I said looking at Joey who was sad and Seth who looked a bit upset. I stared at them then at Seto and growled one that made everyone look at me 'OUT!' I ordered Seth and Joey who stared at me in as if they didn't believe I would order them like that, but nodded and went to wait outside. I shook my head at Bakura who was about to get up and leave. Then my gaze turned to Seto

'What happened?' I said still full of authority, I only spoke like this when I was mad at anyone in my kingdom and needed to be serious for the time instead of childish. He stared at me and sighed

'I don't know, I can understand if they are my mates but without a memory I find it hard to trust' he whispered 'I feel safe and secure around Seth and get this protective feeling around Joey but…'

'You are afraid that they might not be the ones you are looking for even if the things we say are true, you don't want to get your hopes up' Bakura finished for him, he looked at us and nodded turning his head and watched the door

'Seto' I sighed 'I know you have trust issues, but right now the ones that have to be by your side are the ones you trusted first and that is the two waiting outside' I said, he nodded and got up 'now shoo, you have memories to get back and a lot of nights to catch up with' Seto gaped at me and blushed then he turned around and muttered

'It's always the quiet ones' but before he opened the door he looked at me 'thank you, Ryou' then he laughed and said teasingly 'you would make a great mother' then left

I sat there stunned, while Bakura laughed at my face. I blushed when his arms snaked around my waist and he whispered in my ear

'You would make a good mother' the whisper was actually full of hope and I just didn't mind if I was ever to become a parent, but how? I am a boy. I looked up when Akefia came in looking tired

'Where were you 'Kefia' I asked pulling him down to lie down on my lap when I sat cross legged. He smiled at me as I started to play with his hair and Bakura just moved his hand to rub Akefia's arm

'I was in the throne room, I was sent to come and get you, but we can wait for a few minutes because Seto just went to Isis for his memory problem' he said while he observed us as we calmed his tired body down. Then Bakura brought up what Seto had said about me

'Seto gave us a good idea' he smirked when I blushed and looked away, but there was a bit of sadness; I couldn't become a mother I am a man  
>'he said little Ryou would make a perfect mother, don't you think so'<p>

Akefia nodded but it disappeared when he saw how upset I looked, he immediately sat up and that's when Bakura noticed my down mood as well

'What's wrong sweety' Bakura said as he pulled me to lay against him, while Akefia just looked at me. I shook my head and turned away from them

'You can have kids Ryou' Akefia said as he smiled softly, I gaped at him until I processed what he had said

'How, I am male so that's impossible' I whispered, they laughed at me and Akefia explained

'Well, dragon genes are stronger than that of a human so if we were to mate with you there is a chance that you might get pregnant but I don't think it ever happens on the first try… so if we mate' he said winking at me 'you won't get pregnant' he finished

I stared at them then smiled widely and hugged Bakura laughing in happiness. I can start a family with these two stupid dragons if they wanted to have one, but it seems like they want one.

**Raven: well there we go, Drama between Seth, Seto and Joey and a shocking yet happy discovery for Ryou**

**Akefia: Yes! We might become dads**

**Ryou: yes but then you have to sit with and emotional me**

**Bakura and Akefia (Hugs Ryou tightly): we are already dealing with you like that and we don't care, we might become parents!**

**Ryou (Grumbles after escaping the hug): Please R&R we would not mind if you give ideas at when Ryou might become pregnant **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Raven: while this story might start to get intresting**

**Akefia: Yes it might if you make it**

**Raven: well the lets start! Ryou**

**Ryou (Grinning): Raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

I looked around while we walked down the hall to the throne room; I was a bit worried at what might happen from now on. I jumped when Bakura touched my shoulder and smiled at me, trying to calm my jumping nerves

'It will be fine Ryou' he whispered to me as we approached the door to the throne room. Akefia nodded at the guards and they immediately opened the door… funny usually when I was at my kingdom I had to fetch Seto to enter the room. I snickered under my breath when I remembered the guard that Seto had become pissed at, he had used magic to turn the guard into a pig and told the kitchen staff that the pig had escaped and they should hunt him down by any means necessary. The poor guard was traumatized and could even look at Seto without screaming and running away in fright.

'What are you laughing at' Seto asked when he saw me enter the room with a wide smile on my face; I smiled and motioned to the guards at the door. He shook his head and smirked amusedly

'The guy had it coming; I had mercy if I was the one hunting him, well he would have been on the fire and in my stomach or fed to the king' he said, I made gagging noises and held onto Bakura as to not topple over

'You okay' he asked worriedly as he watched me calm my stomach down, I nodded and glared at Seto

'I ate with my father you idiot' I said, he just smiled innocently as I shook my head 'how did it go?' I asked hesitantly, he smiled and looked towards Seth who was standing with Joey near the King since they were his closest and most trustworthy advisers

'She managed to bring it all back and I was frightened at first and guilty that I doubted them but they managed to convince me that they are not mad,' he looked at me smiling 'We are on good standards again'

I nodded and spoke a little with Bakura; Akefia had to go stand with Mariku as guards to the king so he wasn't with me and Bakura said he would stay with me as to keep me calm. We stopped when the king walked in along with his mates and sat on the throne

'Silence!' Atem yelled and the room went quiet 'now there has come news from the human kingdom' he sighed and sat back as Seth started to read a letter that I guess had been delivered here

_Dragon king_

_I wish for you to immediately return my son to me, you have no right to hold him captive. If he is not returned to us in the next two day… it will mean war_

_King Roran_

Seth stopped reading and looked at the king, it was quiet until someone stood up and from the way he looked I guess it was Umi. Akefia and Bakura described him just right

'Give the human back, we cannot afford war and it is just one boy over hundreds of dragons and humans that we will be killed' he yelled, some of the other people in the place started to whisper in agreement. I whimpered in fright, they were going to send me to my death, I gasped when Umi was lifted into the sky… I know that spell

'Put me down at once I am of higher status than you in the dragon court, Seto Kaiba' he yelled, Atem was about to tell Seto to put him down when he spoke. I immediately dived behind Bakura, this was the pissed of Seto and _no one _messed with him not even me

'You seem to forget I do not follow the Dragon King at the moment, the only person that actually has a say, to stop me is hiding behind Bakura' he said chuckling when I let out a frightened yelp. Ha he wouldn't even listen to me when he is in his anger frenzy

'You are a dragon, you cannot follow a human' Umi yelled out I watched as the king sat back and enjoyed the show, he must _really_ hate his court if he is willing for Seto to kill one of his people. I shook my head and took a deep breath then walked out from behind Bakura and talked in the "serious king tone" as Seto called it

'Seto' he stared at me as I walked over to him looking at the floating man 'bring him closer' I said as he brought Umi closer, he was unable to move thanks to Seto who was still mad 'Umi would you really like to go to a place where you are beaten with whips, where you are thrown into mirrors and beaten to death… please do tell' I said looking at him.

He stared at me in horror as I said that, I could see Bakura wanting to comfort me as well as Akefia but they stayed back. I smiled at them a bit weakly trying not to cry at the flashbacks that assaulted me but continued in the same voice I had used to order Seth and Joey out of the room earlier

'My father would kill me and leave my body in my room to rot, that's how much he cares and if it were a dragon that he tortured… it would be worse, I should know and Seto should know…cause we had to sit through the thing my father did to human and beast alike' I took a deep breath forcing the images of mangled bodies and hacked up dragons out of my head 'sent me back if you wish, but it will not stop the war… it will only get worse' I said walking back to Bakura as the tears fell. Bakura immediately pulled me into his arms protecting me from the unknown dangers.

'If I were you, I would know the story before judging the human, I have lived with them and they are not all bad' Seto said dropping the man and immediately swaying on the spot

'Seto don't pass…' I said as he fell down 'out, idiot' I looked at Joey and Seth as they ran to him

'Is he okay Seth?' Atem asked from the throne looking worried for his friend, and then he looked at me for an explanation

'He will be fine, the spell he used was one he made himself,' I sighed looking at Seto 'it was made to keep and enemy in the air or make them paralyzed, or even lets them see their worst nightmares, but he hasn't perfected it yet he can use it for as long as he wants but he passes out right after he cancels the spell' I said, Seth nodded and picked up Seto and left the room Joey right behind him. I looked up at Atem and smiled apologetically, he shook his head

'Well as said Ryou will stay with us and now we must prepare for war' he said leaving silence and dread in the room…

**Raven: and the war will begin **

**Ryou: what will happen?**

**Raven (grinning and looking at Ryou with evil twinkling eyes)**: **you'll see**

**Ryou (suddenly pale): P…please R&R and please if you have any ideas we won't mind the help.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Raven: The next few chapters will have a little TB/YB/RB in. It will contain things about the war too, so be prepared**

**Ryou: Well we are starting with the war sooo I would expect that**

**Raven: Just start the story please Ryou**

**Ryou: Yes Mam… Raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p>For the past few days I couldn't get any sleep the war was looming over our heads making sure we knew it was ready to strike like a venomous snake. I sighed and turned to look up at the white ceiling above me, that and I so could sort out these stupid feelings I had for Akefia and Bakura the two sexy dragons . I knew that they loved me but it felt weird that a human liked two huge dragons that could crush you at any second. I sighed knowing in my mind I was lying to myself trying to make up excuses for the real reason<p>

"Hey Ryou," someone whispered into the darkness of my room, the door opened a bit revealing the icy blue eyes of my priest Seto

"Yeah, do you need something?" I asked softly as he entered and walked to my bed sitting on the edge. He stared at me and smiled

"I can see the turmoil in your eyes, Ryou so I thought you might want to talk to me about it" he whispered as he lit a candle and turned back to me

"What turmoil? I am completely fine, Seto" I said, he stared at me knowing it was an obvious lie. He turned and looked at the wall as if he was telling me to talk and not lie to someone who knew me very well  
>"I feel protected around them and I know I love them after all I did fall for them a long time ago, but they are dragons and… and I am the prince of the <em>humans,<em> I don't think my people will be happy if I was married or mated to two dragons that was our enemies in the beginning, they would feel like their king has betrayed them, like they can no longer trust me, like I have become the enemy instead of the dragons _" _I whispered in sadness while curling into a ball on the bed hiding the tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks

"You will make a true and honourable king one day Ryou, but who would want to be ruled by a king who gave up what he loved most… you would be depressed and make bad decisions you would basically be killing your people, the very ones who you were trying to save by sacrificing something that you loved so much" Seto said as he placed a hand on my shoulder trying to get me to uncurl and look at him

"I… I will end up like that… but how do I tell them I am ruling with two dragons at my side," I turned to him slightly "how do I tell them that? That I will be with them and will always stay" I asked he smiled in sadness and pulled me up into his arms, I curled up into his arms as he held me like an older brother would for his younger brother when he was crying.

"The choice is always hard and I would know since the choices Atem makes may sometimes lead to the death of friends or a mistake that cost him dearly, but he keeps going just like you should," he forced me to look at him as he wiped my tears away "ignore the council and what the kingdom says, you love them and they love you that is the best, believe me at the moment I am being surrounded by two very protective mates after all" he said with a scowl at the door as if he was expecting them to enter the room

"They are only worried since they lost you, they don't want that to happen again," I smiled and curled back up next to Seto as he held me tightly "And thank you for the talk I needed it" I said in a happy and relieved voice, knowing that, that burden was finally off of my shoulder

"Yes well now that _that_ is over," he grinned evilly "have you told them you love them yet?" he asked in an innocently sweet way. I squeaked and pulled away, diving under the blankets to hide the blush I knew was there

"No, I think they already know that" I whispered timidly as I made sure the blankets hid my face from Seto's gaze I knew he was smirking in amusement. I felt the bed dip a bit near me and the blankets was pulled down and Seto's amused face looked down at me, the smirk there like I had expected

"I am disappointed since you have already kissed them right" he said while grinning at my blush, I looked away and stared at the wall trying in vain not to get any redder that I already was.

"O…Only Ba…Bakura not A…Akefia" I whispered softly while pulling at the blankets to get them up again. I heard Seto chuckle at my embarrassment as he moved back to his spot at the edge of the bed

"Well then you need to kiss him too he must feel so left out, after all, you love them both" he said then stood up with a grin at the small yelp I let out since he had pulled the blankets again making me tip off the bed and fall to the ground.

I glared at him as he made his way to the door stretching along the way; he looked at me and smiled at my glared that I guess was more of a pout

"I better get back to Joey and Seth since those two have become like two worrying mothers and I don't like it one bit," Seto said irritated as I giggled he opened the door but before he walked out he looked towards me his face serious "Ryou, believe me when I tell you this, don't let them go that will haunt you for the rest of your life, if you want them to love you or go slow then tell them or even give them the reason for you being afraid but don't let them go" he said, turning around and walking out of the room and to his mates. I sighed and fell back against the bed… he was right; I would regret it for the rest of my life if I actually let them go

"I need fresh air" I muttered to myself as I got up and walked out of the room and down to the garden. The garden was huge and it even had its own small maze, even in the dark the flowers were beautiful and the moon shone on the small pond making it look like it was made out of crystals that were scattered around the top. I sat down and stared at the pond thinking about what Seto had said. I don't know how long I sat there, but when I snapped out of my thoughts I finally felt how cold it was. I shivered but jumped when a hand touched my shoulder, I snapped my head back and saw Bakura standing behind me along with Akefia they were staring at me worriedly

"Ryou, how long have you been out here? You look like a fucking vampire" Bakura said immediately pulling me up and into his warm arms. I snuggled closer for the warm and felt him leading me back to their room. I was pushed under the blankets and immediately my body started to warm up. I looked up at Akefia and waved my hand at him wanting him to come closer, he was confused but obliged. When he got closed I pushed myself up a bit and shyly kissed him. I was about to pull back embarrassed, but instead he pulled me closer and kissed back. When we needed air he pulled back and stared down at me with a smirk

"What bought that on, Ry?" he asked, I shyly smiled and turned to Bakura who was staring wide eyed at me and Akefia

"Well since 'Kura kissed me once I thought I had to even it out" I whispered as I turned back to Akefia who stared at Bakura with a suspicious look, but before he could speak I spoke softly

"Bakura told me you both like me and I do too, but I am just a bit scared that if I ever marry or… mate… with you then my kingdom will think I have betrayed them" I said as I pulled the blanket up to my face "since dragons and humans are enemies" then I just turned away  
>"are you mad at me?" I asked<p>

"Why would we be?" Akefia asked me, like he had snapped out of a haze

"That I chose my Kingdom and people over the love I feel for you two" I choked out while the tears started to fall

I wanted to scream because I had never in my life heard silence that was so loud…

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: Well this is a deep chapter, so the question really is will they tell him they don't care or get mad and kill him…<strong>

**Bakura (growling): Stop having that urge to kill off you characters **

**Raven: He is not dying… he is having an emotional moment and I needed some type of weird drama in there somewhere **

**Bakura: You are making him die in emotion…**

**Ryou (smiling in suspense): so please R&R and I hope you can give a few tips**

**Raven: And if you have read my other stories please do tell which you want me to update first having trouble deciding**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Raven: Ok we left it at a weird part in the last chapter; Let us see what will happen**

**Ryou: I hope I live to see another day**

**Bakura and Akefia: Ditto**

**Raven: Ok, ok get on with it, Ryou!**

**Ryou: Got it, Raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter<em>

"_Are you mad at me?" I asked_

"_Why would we be?" Akefia asked me, like he had snapped out of a haze_

"_That I chose my Kingdom and people over the love I feel for you two" I choked out while the tears started to fall _

_I wanted to scream because I had never in my life heard silence that was so loud…_

* * *

><p>We stared at Ryou when he said that, we couldn't be mad at him even if we tried and we could understand his confusion, after all we had to see Atem go through this and then help him through it…although his mates did most of the work. Bakura was the first to move he, pulled Ryou out from under the blankets and into his arms as I watched silently. Ryou looked up at him and then to me with red and puffy eyes from crying, I smirked and moved forward to them<p>

"We can't be mad because we can understand that, so don't look so upset… we will think of something when the time for that comes" I said he smiled through his tears as he pulled himself closer to Bakura for warmth

"So… you want to be our mate" I started he immediately looked at me in embarrassed horror then jumped out of 'Kura's arms and was about to take a dash towards the bathroom, but was intercepted by me and his escape failed he struggled to get out of my grip but it was futile. I was stronger than he was. He turned to me as I held him in my arms tightly stopping any further escapes. His face was a reddish colour from the blush

"Aww don't be like that we are not going to do anything to you, we will wait until you tell us you are ready" I whispered in his ear, he let out a surprised squeak as I picked him up and walked toward the bed where Bakura was. I placed him on the bed and climbed in myself; I reached over and pulled them both close while they slowly fell asleep in my arms snuggled to each other. I smiled and slowly surrendered to sleep myself

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Akefia and Bakura had made me their official chosen mate not yet official since that would mean they had to sleep with me and I wasn't ready for that yet. Seto at the moment won't leave me alone about it, because he was right about me choosing them<p>

"Oh come on, I just want you to tell me thank you and that I am the best un-blood related brother you have" he said, at the moment we were sitting on the bench in the garden while the others where in a war meeting; we may be part of the war but they didn't want us to join them in the meeting something about the stupid council said that a human was too weak to stand for hours at a time. Ha like that was true, I went through a meeting for 7 hours never even once sitting on a chair

"Ryou, Ryou! You still in there somewhere?" Seto yelled and I snapped out of my thoughts looking at him, and then shook my head

"Sorry I was thinking, what were you saying?" I asked looking at him; he stared at me with worried eyes. He sighed and looked at the sky then spoke in a soft voice

"I know that you are worried about the war that is over our heads, but if the dragons win a new age can start where the king is a kind man that will never let his kingdom down and that started an alliance with dragons" he whispered with a smile that was easily seen on his face

"You think much too highly of me, Seto, but it might happen like you say" I said staring at the sky until something happened. Seto suddenly screamed out of now where and held his head his face contorted in pain, his agony plainly seen

"Seto, what's wrong!" I yelled and jumped up, but immediately stopped when he lifted his hand up

"No, don't get near me someone one is attacking me with a mind spell, he is trying to get information out of me, get Se…" he then went quiet and slumped to the ground motionless, I looked around the area. The same pain I guessed Seto went through suddenly hit me and I doubled over holding my head. I cried out and tried to find his location when I did I shot a blast of magic towards him that I guessed knocked him out since the pain stopped, shakily I got up and walked to where I shot the ball of magic seeing a small slave lying there unconscious. I pulled him out and quickly tied him up with magic, I knew I was over using it but I had no choice, then ran to check on Seto, he was okay only unconscious. I heard footsteps and was ready to attack but instead I was pulled into a hug, I immediately knew who it was

"Kefia" I whispered looking up at him, he smiled down at me and then yelled at the guards to take Seto to the healing chambers and to follow him with the servant. They all scattered to do as told, I held onto Akefia as we walked to the throne room where I guess the others were at

"You okay?" Akefia asked as we walked, I looked at him and smiled shakily while nodding. He stared at me with a raised eyebrow then I sighed and shook my head "what's wrong?" he immediately asked again

"My head hurts and I am worried about Seto, that slave or whoever he is didn't go easy he went through our mind like a drill trying to force its way through steel" I whispered Akefia pulled me to a stopped and ordered the guards to continue he would catch up. I stared up at him when he placed his hands on my head and massaged it the relaxing movements calming down the raging headache

"That help?" he asked softly as he let go, I grinned and nodded in relief. He smirked and pulled me into a kiss that always left me dazed, I only snapped back into reality when we entered the throne room. The council glared at me in anger and I hid behind Akefia, I looked and saw Bakura waving at me telling me to come to him. I slipped away from Akefia and into Bakura arms

"You okay" he asked worriedly, I nodded with a reassuring smile. I jumped when Atem's yelled out in anger. I twisted around and saw the council trying to protect the slave whereas Atem where saying he was guilty and some said they saw that he had attacked Seto and I… how could they disagree Seto was in the infirmary at the moment unconscious

"Then it must have been the human that did it, he must have attack Seto Kaiba's mind and now is blaming it on the child" one of the council members yelled out, I sigh tired from the magic use and of their mistrust in me

"'Kura can I sleep with you guys tonight," Bakura nodded "then you better catch me if I fall" he looked at me weirdly until I turned and muttered something under my breath, a glass mirror appeared in the air above the slave and replayed the image of what happened. It finished when Akefia grabbed me into a hug and I gasped for breath when it shattered and fell but melted into water when it reached the ground. Bakura held me tightly when he saw I could no longer stand on my own legs anymore since the magic over use has finally taken its toll on me. I whimpered softly and turned my head slowly to look at the worried face of Bakura. He smiled and picked me up to keep me off of my feet

"As you can see the proof was just shown, please escort this slave out" Atem ordered and the slave was pulled out of the room with hateful eyes without any more protests form the council "Bakura, Akefia you may go and get you mate to bed he will need a lot of rest to restore the magic he has lost today" they nodded and carried me out of the room and back to their room. I smiled in happiness when I was placed on the bed curling up into a ball, but looked up when I heard soft chuckling sounds

"You look like a baby, a cute baby" Bakura whispered as he crawled into bed with me, I just blushed and pouted, while snuggled up to him until another pair of arms joined Bakura's from behind me. I slowly felt the hand of sleep come closer

"Love you 'Kura, 'Kefia" I whispered softly, smiling softly when they answered just as quietly

"Love you too Ryou"

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: Okay I know it just gets a bit you now boring or romantic but I needed them together for the war to actually come together and Ryou Finally said The 'L' word<strong>

**Ryou: You finally made us get together… so what happen now**

**Raven (shrugging): Dunno, I go with the flow of the brain, I just think this shit up on the spot**

**Ryou: Okay, R&R and please we need one more chapter before we will start the war officially so if you have any ideas it will help us**

**Raven: Jip, Jip what he said?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Raven: and I continue sorry for being late**

**Bakura: yes now what's gonna happen**

**Raven: wellll since I am starting the war we will have a lemon in this chapter, it is about time I bring that in…**

**Akefia: you are sick raven**

**Raven (giggling madly): okay since you say that might as well have Ryou get capture and taken by…**

**Bakura and Akefia: Raven does not own yu-gi-oh, hurry and read before she gets any other bright ideas**

I groaned softly as I woke up from my peaceful slumber, it was actually nice to sleep in the arms of your lovers. I blushed when I felt the arms around me tighten and another groan was heard for behind me followed by a soft chuckled in amusement

"Come on you two we have to get up and get to the throne room" Akefia whispered as he stood up and pulled Bakura into his arms. I watched smiling as Bakura only snuggled closer to Akefia who huffed in annoyance at his sleepy mate  
>"Bakura I know you are tired but we need to get up or Atem will be pissed again" Akefia said trying again to get our stubborn lover awake, but he only curled up more in his arms. Bakura was really stubborn this morning, but it wasn't like he wasn't any other morning<p>

"Akefia, put him on the bed I might have an idea" I said, Akefia nodded and placed Bakura gently back on the bed. I smiled and straddled Bakura leaning down to kiss him on the lips, after a few second he started to respond. His hands moved up my waist and held me tightly as he pulled me closer to him. When we needed breath I pulled away and stared at the now wide awaked Bakura, who only smirked up at me.

"That was a great wake up call, but how far will out little lover go" Bakura whispered as he sat up to kiss my neck, I moaned and tilted my head back to give him more space. My eyes looked around and I saw Akefia standing a bit away leaning against the wall watching us with lustful eyes. I moaned again when Bakura bit my neck letting a bit of blood come out and licked it up as if apologizing. When he pulled back he stared at me, amused at my reactions  
>"want me to go on" he whispered as he nibbled on my ear, my mind was a bit foggy at the pleasure I was feeling, but I one thing<p>

I wanted him to go on; I wanted to be one with them both

I pulled on his hair pulling him away from my neck and then I pulled him into another kiss, he was surprised at first but just immediately kissed back. I shivered as his cold hands started to go under my shirt; I moaned when he started to play with my nipples, rubbing them and making me moan louder. Bakura smirked and changed our position making me lay under him, he pulled of my shirt over my head and moved down covering my left nipple with his mouth. I moaned and arched up into him from the pleasure, I pulled at Bakuras shirt telling him silently to take it off. He smirked and pulled it of throwing it somewhere in the room, and almost immediately his mouth connected with mine again. Bakuras hand moved down and stopped at my pants, he looked up at me asking if he could and I nodded a bit nervous. He pulled it off and sat up staring down at me with lustful eyes. I blushed and looked away, now staring at Akefia who was approaching the bed like a hunter ready to pounce and pounce he did. Akefia stopped near Bakura pulling him into a kiss, I blushed when I noticed that Akefia was rubbing Bakuras member making it come to life. I squeaked when my I was now totally naked thanks to Bakura who had ripped the rest of my clothes off.

"There is no reason to be shy Ryou, you are beautiful" Bakura whispered, he moved down and grabbed my need starting to rub in; I was a moaning mess until I was pulled into his mouth. I shrieked and moaned never noticing how Bakura was preparing me since my mind only noticed the pure pleasure. I whined when Bakura pulled away and moved up to kiss me. He smiled and whispered

"You ready"

I took a deep breath and nodded, he slowly started to push in stopping every so often and waiting until I adjusted before going on. When he was finally inside me he stopped and waited for me when I nodded he started to slowly move.

"Faster…" I whisper softly as the pain disappears and pleasure takes his place, but just before he can go faster we both let out a loud scream as Akefia slams into Bakura making Bakura slam into me

"Damn…it…Akefia" Bakura breathes out as he tries to glare at his mate but only moans along with Ryou as Akefia starts to pound into them. Both Ryou and Bakura knew this was going to be a long night…

"That…was…great" I whispers to my two, now mates. Bakura and Akefia had both taken me and they had done it three times, now they were just exhausted from the morning escapades.

"Yes it was" Akefia agreed as he pulled his two mates closer to him "but we need to get up because of the meeting we have to be at so up you two" he chuckled as Bakura and I groaned and got out of bed. I yelped and immediately sat down on the bed again as pain shot up my back, Bakura smiled and kissed my forehead

"Were we a bit rough" he asked as he helped me to the shower to clean me up. I only smiled and shook my head; I was placed into tub of warm water and almost immediately my muscles relaxed from its morning torture. I grinned when I was picked up and pulled out of the tub immediately getting dressed so I wouldn't het molested by them since I now knew they had wandering hands

We walked into the throne room and were greeted by a rather moody Atem. He looked like he was pissed at someone, but his eyes held this hint of concern and I knew today held no good news for anyone

"Glad that you could join us, now the reason I called this meeting on a day we usually are off" he took a deep breath and continued "last night one of my border scouts came back wounded badly he was nearly dead and asked that Isis tell me something important, Isis had tried to save him but failed. He did not die in vain the message he left was that…humans had crossed the borders and are marching here as we speak." He said making everyone gasp

"My father must have had problems if he had send the troops out so soon I think he is afraid" I said thinking back on how he would usually act "I think he is acting recklessly"

"He is, he will reach this place in five days so rest and get ready because the war is drawing near" Atem said, he stood up and turned dismissing us. He stopped and turned calling Akefia and Mariku up along with the other dragons. I turned around and left the room biting my lip, all because my father hates dragons, this is going to happen. We might lose hundreds of people and dragons because of this. I stopped and leaned against the wall, tears slowly sliding down my cheeks and falling to the ground. I softly cried letting the tears fall. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned to see Bakura and Akefia staring at me worriedly. I shook my head and was immediately pulled into Bakuras arms and we were pulled into Akefias arms. I cried there soaking Bakura shirt with tears

"Shh baby shh" Akefia whispered to me, and that made me cry louder. I was picked up and immediately carried to their room…

And I dreaded answering the question as to why I am crying

**Raven: Okay, I had to add a bit drama by making Ryou think it's his fault**

**Bakura: you are killing us with emotion here**

**Raven: I know, get over it, Kefia!**

**Akefia: Please R&R and please give us ideas about what we can write about the war, we would appreciate it**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Raven: sorry for the late update but I was busy with tests and projects and shit**

**Akefia: well on with the story then**

**Raven: ok, ok**

**Ryou: please R&R and if you have any ideas about the war part please help I am running out of ideas**

**Raven: WARNING! I started writing in normal POV so this will start in that POV**

* * *

><p>Ryou crying had stopped a few minutes ago, but he still let out a few sniffles from time to time as they walked to their room. Everything was silent so that gave Ryou time to think and so far his thoughts weren't helping. His mind was in turmoil about the war; he cannot help but blame himself for those who may die when the day came for them to fly out<p>

"Ryou, sweety" Akefia whispers staring at the little bundle in his arms who slowly lifted his head to look up at the one who had called him. Ryous eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and his cheeks stained wet. Akefia sighed and looked at Bakura who shook his head mouthing 'wait' as they approached their room. Bakura opened the door letting Akefia walk in with Ryou then shuts it and follows them to the bed. Ryou smiles at Akefia as he is lowered onto the soft sheets, but it disappears when he sees the stern looks on their faces

"Ryou what's wrong?" Bakura asks his face showing no emotion but his eyes giving away the worry that he refuses to show at that moment. Ryou smiles weakly and shakes his head thinking that they would believe the little white lie as he tries to find a way out of telling them the truth

"Don't ever try lying to us Ryou, tell us what's wrong" Akefia says his voice serious and deadly, it would scare anyone, but not his mates since he knows they won't get scared.

Ryou looks between his two mates his mind whirling in confusion; he is not sure what to say. They will immediately tell him it's not true that it is his father's fault but…he can't help but think it

"This…war" Ryou chokes out trying to hold back the tears "it's my fault…if I had been stronger I could have convinced my dad not to fight, not to hate…then there would be no bloodshed but I couldn't" he whispers while fresh tears starts to fall, landing on his lap and leaving wet marks. Akefia sighs as he watches his mate cry; Bakura moves and grabs the little one holding him tightly

"Ryou _nothing _is your fault," Akefia said pulling both his mates into a hug holding them tightly "This is a battle that will start a new time where humans and dragons can actually get along instead of tearing each other apart" he says smiling when Ryou lets out a soft laugh at the 'tearing apart' part

"Are you both going to fight?" Ryou askes his voice a little hesitant, now that he thinks about it if they go and they die

He will be losing the two people he loves

"Yes we have to help Atem; you will be staying here with Seto, Yugi and Malik" Bakura whispers, knowing how his lover will react. Just like he thought Ryou pulls away and turns to look at Bakura and Akefia with panicked eyes.

"W…what…no, if I lose you…" Ryou chokes out never finishing because he was pulled in by Bakura who just holds the shaking boy in his arms. They sat like that for a while until Ryou calmed and fell asleep; Bakura gently puts him to bed while smiling

"Do you think it's safe for him here?" Bakura whispers as he turns to look at Akefia that was leaning against the wall eyes closed and arms crossed

"We can't let him come, you know it, you can smell the change on him" Akefia mutters, cracking open one eye to look at his second lover. He sighs and pulls away walking to the door opening it just as the person was about to knock, Seto stared at Akefia confused but shakes his head

"Is Ryou here? I need to speak with him about something" Seto asks as he looks sideways for his mates that he was trying to avoid as they were driving him up the wall and down again

"Yeah he just went to sleep," Akefia whispers as he steps aside to let in the frustrated dragon. He grins as Seto walks pass him; it seems like there is another scent that has changed "I see you have figured it out is that why you are here, to speak to him about your change"

Seto blushed and placed his hand on his stomach, the thing about dragons was, if they were to take a mate they could get that person pregnant. It didn't matter if you are human, you could still get pregnant. He smiled and turned to look at the bed where Ryou was, it seems they were going to go through this together. He was about to say something when there was a hurried knock on the door, he watched as Akefia opened the door and turned to him

"Seto stay in this room and don't open the door for anyone" Akefia said his voice was held fury, it made Seto back away from him a bit in fright

"Akefia what happened?" Bakura asked dreading the answer just as much as Seto was at that moment. Akefia looked at Bakura then him and finally his gaze turned to his peacefully sleeping mate on the bed. He took a deep breath and answered our question

"Rylon has escaped and his location is unknown to us, Atem suspects he is either after Ryou or has left the castle to help fight against us with the humans" Akefia growls out, he immediately quiets when he hears a soft whimper come from the bed. His gaze turns to the bed and softens when he sees Ryou awake and staring at them with terror. The noise he made must have woken up his little lover

"He escaped? How? When?" Ryou whispers his voice unable to go louder because of the memories that were playing in his mind at what had happened the last time they had crossed paths with that dragon

"We suspect the guard had gone down to give him his food but somehow he was tricked and killed that gave Rylon the key to escape" Akefia muttered hitting the wall to his left, leaving a large crack. Ryou flinched and whimpered making Akefia regret getting so mad and frightening his lover, he was about to apologize when he saw a something move in the shadows directly towards his mate

"Ryou get off the bed!" Bakura yelled as they watched Ryou jump out of the way barley dodging the blade that was aimed for him. They all watched the figure move into the light, Akefia and Bakura growling in anger. They immediately jumped in front of the Seto and Ryou

Because there in front of them stood the missing prisoner…Rylon

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: well there ya go and I had to get Ryou preggies so sorry if it's a bit early<strong>

**Akefia: and there ya go trying to kill him of AGAIN!**

**Raven: Yeah… I need a bit of ideas for the war part PLEASE if you have ideas I don't mind the help**

**Ryou: Ok you heard her so R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Raven: and here we go again**

**Akefia: start the story!**

**Ryou: Kefia please calm down**

**Raven: Okayyy, anyway as said need help with war part so if you can please give ideas**

**Bakura: enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Ryou whimpered softly, holding onto Seto that was sitting next to him. Bakura and Akefia were standing protectively in front of them growling lowly at Rylon<p>

"You should have stayed in prison where you belong" Bakura growled in anger as he stared at the smirking dragon, he was holding himself back from going to murder the bastard who was a pain in everyone's asses at the moment

"No can do Bakura, I need to get the kings son back to him so we can have a bit of leverage against the 'great' dragon king" he said mocking Atem, Bakura snapped and jumped at Rylon. He grabbed him by the shirt, Rylon having no time to defend because of the speed, and threw him through the window the glass shattering upon impact. Akefia was yelling at him to calm down, but he wasn't listening, he ran out after Rylon changing into his dragon form and attacking the enemy in the air

Bakura attacked keeping the anger in him away so he would be reckless when attacking the bastard, he growled when Rylon grinned at him

"Should you really be attacking me in your condition, Bakura?" he said making Bakura look at him confusedly "so you don't even know, why don't you figure it out"

Bakura looked around and sniffed the air his eyes went wide and he immediately pulled back, he moved so he could fly down back to Akefia, he could not fight. He suddenly froze and let out a loud roar of pain, his body starting to fall out of the sky…

* * *

><p>"Bakura! Damn it" Akefia yelled frustrated at his mate for being so reckless, he turned when he heard a soft whimper come from Ryou<p>

"Is… is he going to be okay" Ryou asked watching the two dragons clash outside, he flinched when there was a loud crack of lightning and a bright flash that pierced the dark sky

"Yes, but if he wins he will deal with me, he is being reckless" Akefia said trying to reassure his younger mate, Ryou smiled and shook his head at Akefias antics

"You shouldn't do anything, he is being reckless because that man tried to hurt me and he could do nothing to help me" Ryou whispered softly, trying to see what was going on, but froze when there was a loud roar of pain

It was Bakura

Ryou jumped up and ran to the balcony throwing the doors open and running outside watching the sky to see if he could spot Bakura. His eyes were searching he could find him

"Akefia I can't see him, Bakura!" he yelled, he jumped back and let out a loud scream when an ugly brown dragon flew up in front of him. It was Rylon. He backed away his eyes wide as the dragon grinned at him, his sharp teeth glinting.

"Ryou get back here" Akefia yelled as he ran in front of his lover, he growled and was about to change when the brown dragon roared in pain pulling away from them. Ryou smiled when he saw Bakura staring at him, but he frowned when he noticed the eyes were filled with pain and sadness. Ryou reached out his hand, Bakura moved closer and nuzzled his hand; he was shocked when Akefia placed his hand on his staring at Bakura

"I am going to fight you are wounded fall back" he said keeping the worry for his lover back for now, Bakura nodded his head and moved slowly as if he was dead making both Ryou and Akefia worry. He couldn't change back now so he collapsed on the balcony, keeping his eyes open staring at Akefia who had turned and was attacking Rylon. He purred softly when Ryou gently caressed him on the head

Akefia growled at Rylon as he tried to get past him to get to his lovers, he knew Ryou couldn't protect himself, same for Seto, and Bakura was injured so he was unable to fight at this moment. Where were Atem and the others?

"_Protecting them will cause your death, Akefia" _Rylon said his voice holding amusement  
>"<em>give me Ryou, after all you will still have one more lover<em>"

Akefia shook his head; this bastard was stupid if he thinks for a second he will just hand over their lover who, at this moment, was pregnant. He growled deeply and attacked the idiot, Rylon dodged the attack, and Akefia knew what he was going to do so he whirled around in the air and blasted fire at Rylon who was unable to dodge the surprise attack. While Rylon was trying to get the pain out of his mind Akefia went in for a direct attack, he opened his mouth and closed them around Rylons neck, the sharp teeth easily tearing through skin. Rylon struggled in his hold trying to break loose and get away, but Akefia didn't let go instead only closed his jaws making the teeth sink in deeper. Rylon growled and swung his tail hitting Akefia in the face making him let go of his neck, they were both breathing heavily

"_Unlike you Rylon, I don't betray those that I care about" _Akefia said glaring at the dragon in front of him, he sighed when he heard a loud roar of anger and Atem appeared followed by some guards

"_Seize him" _Atem roared, Rylon only grinned and was about to make a run for it if it wasn't for Akefia who blasted him with fire making him slow down and the guards easily captured him. Atem came up next to him and sighed _"I apologize for taking so long I was occupied"_ Akefia shook his head with a smile

"_Akefia won"_ Bakura whispered softly when he saw the guards drag Rylon. He whimpered sadly when Rylon turned his head to smirk at him. he turned away and looked up to see Ryou watching him with worried eyes _"I am fine Ry, I promise"_ Bakura said as he lifted his head to nuzzle Ryou neck, he sighed when he felt hand rub down his neck so he laid his head on his lap

"Kura are you sure you are okay?" Ryou asked worried, he turned his head to stare at Seto who was looking at Bakura just as worried. Ryou looked up and saw Atem and Akefia talking to each other

"Akefia!" he called, Akefia and Atem turned to them and flew down to them changing back to their human forms since Bakura was taking up space "Bakura won't get up, did you even see the wound he had"

Akefias eyes went wide as he moved to Bakuras side touching his skin softly to find the wound, he was softly touching the scales when his hand brushed something wet and Bakura let out a hiss of pain.

"I found it, Seto see if you can find Isis" Akefia said, Seto nodded and quickly left the room. Ryou sat there stroking Bakura head. He turned his head when he heard Atem mutter something and light suddenly brightened up the balcony. He gasped and nearly screamed at the condition Bakura was in; his body was full of small scratches the deepest being the one near his stomach, the one Akefia had found. He stopped stroking Bakura watching Akefia and Atem stare at his body just as surprised, they were pulled out of their shock when Bakura wined softly at Ryou

"Oh my Ra" they all looked up to see Isis staring at Bakura with shock as well as the rest that was with her. Ryou looked down at Bakura when he whimpered softly and pushed Ryous hand to his head, Ryou made a sad smile and stroked his head again

"Can you help him?" Ryou whispered and smiled when Akefia sat down beside him stroking Bakura on the head too. Bakura lifted his once more and nuzzled Ryous stomach making him blush, Akefia and the others knew why but Ryou was still in the dark.

"Yes the wound is deep but if I heal him, he will only have to stay in bed for the day" Isis said walking to the wound Bakura had on his stomach; she started to slowly heal the wound. They all waited patiently for her to finish, but was shocked when she pulled back having tears falling down her face  
>"Oh Bakura I am so sorry" she whispered, they stared at her and then a Bakura. They were shocked to see the slight pain in his eyes<p>

"Isis what is wrong?" Akefia asked softly, while watching Bakura in his dragon form shake a bit, as he looked at the ground

"I am sorry to have to say this to you but… Bakura is…was pregnant he has lost the child…I am deeply sorry" she whispered and stood up chasing the others out of the room so they could get some privacy "he can if he wants turn back human" she said then left the room closing the door on her way out. Akefia nodded staring at Bakura who wasn't looking at them; Ryou choked out a sob and held him. Bakura pulled away and turned back immediately breaking down in Ryous arms

"Shh 'Kura shh" Ryou whispered gently rocking Bakura back and forth; he turned to look at Akefia who was watching them silently. Bakura opened his eyes and whimpered softly at Akefia

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he cried, Akefia walked over and pulled them both into his arms. Akefia was a bit upset at himself for not noticing that Bakura was carrying, but it has happened and nothing can change that

"Shh Bakura, I am not mad I know this was a great los but we will try again," he whispered holding him close "we still have little Ryou that's carrying" he smiled when Bakura chuckled at the small squeak that left Ryous mouth

"Yes Ryou we were going to tell you, but then this happened" Akefia muttered amusedly at the blushing human who place a hand on his stomach, he watched saddened when Bakura reached over and placed a hand over Ryous. This was something that hit them all three hard, but they had to move on after all he didn't wish to bring a child into a world filled with war.

A war that will be upon them in three days.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: I cried when I wrote that part<strong>

**Ryou: you killed a child how could you**

**Raven (crying): I am Sorry, Kura but I needed to add something sad**

**Akefia: PLEASE R&R we need ideas the war**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Raven: well thanks to Time-Stopping-9990 that gave me awesome ideas the story will go on hope you will like it**

**Bakura: yeah, yeah get on with it**

**Akefia: Raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh enjoy**

**Raven: oh and a little warning it will be during war time now but I will tell you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Ryou sighed while staring at the light blue sky, his two lovers had left for the war almost a week ago and already the news that came back to them was bad. Yami and Yugi were nearly in tears when they heard that Atem had been injured during a fight, luckily it was not serious and he made it out to fight once more. He was still a bit sad that Bakura had to go, Ryou and Akefia both knew that he wasn't in the right mind for a war but he insisted that he was fine and over the fact of the lost child he had lost<p>

We didn't believe him

During those three days he would, when he was still here, suddenly wake up in the middle of the night crying telling us he was sorry and didn't mean it. We had to sit awake with him for hours trying to calm him down from the breakdown, telling him it wasn't his fault that he never even knew he was carrying, but he just kept on crying and apologizing. They were both worried, but Atem had said it might be good for him to get out and fight the sorrow away so we gave in and let him go.

Ryou sat up when he heard his name being called seeing Seto running towards him waving his hand. Ryou smiled and moved to give him some space so that he could sit down as well

"So any good news from the front" Ryou whispered after a few minutes of peaceful silence, Seto sighed and shook his head. They were always waiting for news from the front lines, but they never got any so they can never know if their lovers are dead or alive, that made them worry even more

"Nothing, I don't think they can send anymore because they need all the help they can get" Seto said staring up watching the trees leaves sway gently in the wind. It felt like peaceful times, but the chaos was just over the horizon and closing in.

"Yes I know but making us worry mig…" Ryou was cut off when a frantic servant ran to them, her eyes wide and holding a bit of sorrow as he stopped in front of them

"Lords, I have grave knew from the front, Lord Akefia and Lord Seth has been fatally wounded and are on their way back, the others stayed back to continue the fight" she whispered and bowed quickly leaving them to themselves, Ryou and Seto looked at each other and bolted to the infirmary where Isis told them to wait outside as he worked in the two. Ryou's mind once again went back to the fact that this was his fault, if he hadn't caused this war Akefia and Seth wouldn't be critically wounded and laying on their deathbed. Their heads snapped up when the door opened and a tired Isis walked out of the room, but nevertheless smiled at them

"They will be fine the wounds were fatal but I managed to heal them in time" she whispered and stepped aside letting them in, they both walked to their respected lovers and smiled weakly at each other as if trying to reassure the other that their lovers where fine "I will be in my room if I am needed" Isis whispered and left

"Kefia" Ryou whispered and placed his hand gently against his cheek, smiling when he opened his eyes. Ryou looked up and watched Seto kiss Seth on the forehead and scold him for being a "reckless idiot"

"Sorry if I scared you Ryou" Akefia whispered slowly lifting his hand and placing it over Ryou's that still laid gently on his cheek. Ryou smiled and shook his head "but I will have to return to the field" he whispered watching how Ryou's eyes went wide and him shaking his head franticly

"You can't you are injured and should rest!" Ryou yelled at him tears threatening to fall; he blamed it on the hormones, his mind going even more into the fact that this was his fault. He looked up when Seto yelled the same thing at Seth, who watched him with sad eyes just like Akefia was doing to him. Ryou backed away, shaking his head in denial and then looked at him angered.

"If you leave this castle and you aren't healed I will _never _forgive you Akefia," Ryou said then he spun around never seeing the pained look Akefia had on his face and ran out of the room followed by Seto, they both ignored the frantic call from their lovers to come back. Ryou stopped and leaned against the wall tears finally falling. He knew what he had to do and it might stop the war or it might kill him and the child. He faintly smiled at Seto who pulled him into a soft gentle hug "I didn't really mean what I said about never forgiving him" Ryou whispered when he finally registered the words he had said to Akefia

"I know it was only because you were upset, it happens when you are not in your right mind" Seto whispered "come, I'll take you to your room so you can rest" he said and gently pulled Ryou into the direction of his room. He smiled at Seto who only smiled back and left for his own room. When Ryou knew it was safe he grabbed a bag and placed a few clothes in then some food he grabbed from the kitchen when he was hungry, but never ate. He opened the door and ran down the corridors to the stables, why dragons needed stables he would never know

"shh its fine" he whispered to the white horse that whined at him as if telling him "no". He pulled the white horse, Flaky, if he was correct outside and saddled him up

"And where do you think you are going?" a voiced said from the shadows making him jump in surprise and shock, he spun around and stared into icy blue eyes of his close friend Seto

"Seto what…" he started only to stop when he saw Seto pulling out a horse and saddling him up "what are you doing?" he asked trying to figure his friend out

"Following you on your little visit with your dad" Seto said making Ryou stare at him shocked "And don't ask how I knew, it was obvious that you are blaming yourself for everything that's happening and are trying to stop it by speaking to your father, who I doubt will stop this battle anytime"

Ryou shook his head and climbed on the horse, they both sneaked out when the guards were busy; they never even noticed them at all. Ryou watched the stars shine in the sky hoping that both his lovers will understand that he has to do this no matter what

"Are you sure this is your best idea Ryou?" Seto asked as he too stared at the stars, then he turned his eyes to Ryou, they only held sadness and a bit of hope "are you sure this might stop your father?"

"We will never know unless we try and hopefully it will work" Ryou said while shaking his head, they will reach the war grounds by morning and then he will have to face his father

The man that started this useless battle for a useless reason

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: well there you go and yippy I reached chapter 20 a new record for me<strong>

**Bakura: yes now what will happen to Ry**

**Raven: I will never tell**

**Ryou: please R&R we appreciate it**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**Raven: and here is another one folks**

**Bakura: get on with it**

**Ryou: Please R&R we enjoy reading the reviews**

* * *

><p>The sun's rays shined down on them; its warmth was welcomed by the two humans that were on their way to the battle field. They were almost at the place they needed to be at, Ryou could hear the battle cries of the humans and the loud roars of the dragons in the distance<p>

"_So how do we get past the battle without being noticed?" _Seto asked as he flew above Ryou shadowing Ryou from the sun, they had needed rest and needed to know if the road they were travelling in was safe so Seto scouted ahead, much to Ryou's annoyance, and has yet to turn back into his human form; Ryou looked at him then back down the road

"First off you need to change back and second we will sneak pass them" Ryou said, watching Seto as he landed and changed back into a human. Ryou nodded and pointed ahead "we continue on this road, we will not get seen unless we draw attention to ourselves"

Seto nodded and climbed back onto his horse as they headed into the direction of the humans camp, they were surprised when the soldiers immediately yelled out in joy and surrounded them smiles on their faces

"Prince Ryou you have escaped from the dragons that kidnapped you" one yelled out and Ryou looked at them confused then his face hardened. His father lied to his own people about the real reason

"Lead me to my father, I was never kidnapped by the dragons I willingly went he has lied to you" Ryou said his voice hard and nearly resembled that of Atem's when he wanted an order done as swiftly as possible. The soldiers stared surprised at him then turned their eyes to a tent in the distance glaring at it with anger and betrayal "we will take you, but if you need help immediately yell out for us" they said and escorted him to his father. Ryou nodded and climbed of the horse when they reached the tent

"Seto go hide in another tent so he does not know you are here" Seto nodded and followed a soldier to his tent, Seto looked back worried for his friend but turned back and entered a relatively small tent. Ryou lifted the tent flaps and entered "father" he said with venom

The man in question whirled around and stared at him shocked, and then he grinned evilly, turning to fully face his so "loved" son

"My boy has returned, for what reason though" he said sitting down and motioning for Ryou to do the same. Ryou sat down and stared at his grinning father trying to keep the fear form showing in his eyes and his body to shake. His father's grin turned into a smirk when he noticed his sons fear even if he was trying to hide it "for what reason do I have this visit"

"You know damn well, Father" Ryou spat out "you have to stop this war, it is unnecessary and completely mad" he yelled out, his father's smirk disappeared and he stood up. Ryou immediately clamped his mouth shut and backed up away from him. His father grinned and slapped him in the face making him fall to the ground; Ryou stared at him shocked and scared

"You should know better than to speak to like that to your father," he said glaring at Ryou "After I raised you and took care of you, you treat me like this" his father said his glare hardening. Ryou this time glared back shocking him completely then creamed at him

"Raised me, took care of me, you beat me to an inch of my life, if it weren't for the dragons I would be dead, you are in no place to tell me you ever cared. You nearly killed me!" Ryou screamed "I was sometimes unable to move thanks to you, you call that caring you call that anything close to love!"

Ryou's father stared at him in anger and hatred he then grabbed him and slammed him onto the table holding him down. Ryou took and deep breath then started to shake if his father hit him in the stomach there was a chance he could lose the child

"It was the most a monster like you could deserve," his father muttered and Ryou stared at him shocked and hurt "there was something you never knew about your mother dear child… she was cursed" his father said a smirk growing on his face "the curse being that the first child she would have, was the one that would kill her my dear boy… you are a dragon the thing I hate"

Ryou stared at him shocked then shook his head, how could he be a dragon? Last time he checked he could not turn into a creature with a huge body and large wings

"You are lying, I cannot be a dragon never once have I turned into one" he whispered staring directly into his father's cold hard eyes. The ones that he would see when he passed out after each beating, the one he never saw any happiness or pain in

"Never once you say, you forgot the first time, you killed your mother when you changed for the first time, I was happy to have a child, but then I found out of my wife being cursed and it being passed to my son so I hated you both" he said smugness starting to show "then one day you come back covered in blood, the blood of your mother and when I sent the soldiers to find her, they instead found her mangled body" he said, Ryou felt the memories return and tears fell from his eyes, his father let him go and he fell to his knees. He looked up and stood back up, his mind ignoring the fact that he was a dragon

"Then how do I change then" Ryou asked, his father looked away as if thinking

"The same way a normal dragon would I guess, I tried to keep you human so that it would be easier to torture you" his father said with a little joy at the torture part

"This war still needs to stop father" he whispered, Ryou gasped when he was hit in the stomach hard and fell to the ground, he was gasping for breath. His eyes went wide and he held his stomach

"No, no please no god" Ryou whispered his father glared at him when he finally figured out why he was holding his stomach just as he was about to say something Ryou yelled out "help!" immediately after his call two soldiers came running in and helped him out glaring at they "King" who watched them surprised. They directed him to the tent Seto was in. Seto looked up when the tent flap was lifted seeing a crying Ryou, he sat up instantly and directed the soldiers to lay him, down they did as told and left

"What happened" Seto whispered while gently running his hand through Ryou's hair, he watched Ryou's hand that moved down to his abdomen ad lifted the shirt. Seto's eyes widened when he saw the dark bruise on the pale skin.

"Seto" he whimpered "the baby, I don't know if…" Ryou stopped and burst out crying Seto trying his best to calm the child

"Shh let me check" Seto placed his hand on the area where the bruise was, he just hoped that the child was fine. After they were done checking for the child they were leaving and heading back to the dragons

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: there you go another twist in the tale, will the child survive or will he be upset just like Kura was<strong>

**Bakura: you just like toying with the emotions of others**

**Akefia: yes she does**

**Raven: oh quiet you, please R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Raven: sorry for the small cliffy, but needed something good**

**Ryou: yes we know**

**Raven: sorry Ry**

**Bakura: raven does not own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

><p>Ryou held his breath as Seto checked his stomach; his mind was begging any god he could think of to let the child be alive and safe. He stared at Seto when he pulled back and saw the relief in his eyes. Seto nodded at him and he smiled letting his head drop to down on the pulling letting out calm breaths.<p>

"What did you father say?" Seto whispered and was surprised at the story Ryou told him about his mother "you are a dragon" to say Seto was shocked was a understatement he was utterly surprised. Ryou nodded and looked away from Seto still filled with sorrow about the fact that he had in fact killed his mother long ago

"Hey it was not your fault, you were a child it sometimes happens when a dragon is unable to control what he does" Seto whispered "we must leave today, I will show you how to change but that is all"

Ryou nodded and sat up both of them exiting the tent, they told the soldiers what their plan was and they said they will no longer follow Ryou's father but Ryou himself, even if he was a dragon. Ryou was relieved and smiled thankfully at them as he and Seto left the camp heading into the forest. They stopped in an open field and Seto turned into his dragon form

"_All you really have to do is, think of being a dragon"_ Seto said, Ryou nodded and started to think of the thought of changing. After a few minutes he was about to stop and ask again, when pain gripped his body, it travelled though his bones and back, then it just stopped just as suddenly as it came. He opened his eyes and looked down, he was a dragon. His dragon form looked almost like that of Bakura's, only he was a more whiter, he was also smaller, he lifted his wings and just like Bakura's the underside was blue, only his was lighter. He looked at Seto who was watching him with awe

"_You look beautiful, almost like a moon dragon or even a snow dragon"_ he whispered then shook his head "_now to fly you really only need to lift you wings and flap"_

Seto demonstrated by flapping his wings and taking of, Ryou did the same and in no time they were heading for the dragons camp. Ryou smiled and he stared down at the ground, his mind whirling at why his father wanted these creatures dead. He was wondering if it was really the fact that he, as a dragon, had killed his father's wife. He looked up when Seto spoke

"_We are close get ready to land"_ Seto then stopped making Ryou stop with him _"I forgot to tell you how to land"_ he muttered

"_It is fine come on" _ Ryou said and continued on Seto following and explaining to him how to land quickly, Ryou looked up when they heard people talking and dragons growling in the distance. He looked at Seto and he nodded immediately going lower so they can be seen him on the land coming closer. A few dragons looked up at them and some ran off, that's when Ryou saw Joey, Seth, Atem, Marik, Mariku, Akefia and Bakura run out too.

"Seto what are you doing here, we told you to stay home" Seth said as he approached Seto with a scowl in place, Seto growled low

"_You say that to me yet you left after I told you to rest" _ Seto hissed, feeling a bit guilty when he saw the hurt in Seth's eyes. He looked away instead watching how Ryou landed on the ground with a sigh of relief

"_How the hell do you do this?" _Ryou breathed, glancing at Seto who grinned

"_Practice_" Seto said smugly

Atem turned his head and stared at the unknown dragon that had landed with Seto. He was beautiful but his voice was familiar, where had he heard it

"Ryou?" Bakura whispered, Ryou turned his head to Bakura and lowered it down nudging him on the arm, giggling at the shocked looks his lovers had on their faces "how are you a dragon?"

Ryou smiled, as much as he could as a dragon, and explained to them as well. Atem stared at him again surprised at the information that he was given. It was a war thanks to that blasted curse set on his mother, he sighed and turned

"Get some rest everyone we will have a meeting tomorrow" he yelled back, everyone left leaving Akefia, Bakura and Ryou alone. Akefia came closer and placed his hand on Ryou's head and smiled sadly

"I know you left the day we had that fight in the infirmary, you made me go mad from worry when I could not find you little one" he whispered, Ryou nodded guiltily and let his head drop down

"_I am so sorry and I didn't mean it" _Ryou whispered keeping his eyes trained on the ground, he purred when Bakura rubbed his neck gently. Bakura chuckled and placed his hand on a darker spot on his stomach making Ryou flinch

"Ryou turn back" Bakura whispered looking up at Ryou, he was a bit surprised when Ryou laughed nervously and muttered something "what was that?"

"_I don't know how" _he said embarrassed, both Bakura and Akefia chuckled in amusement and spent the next few minutes explaining to Ryou how to turn back into a human. When he finally got it right he was about to collapse if it wasn't for Akefia who caught him in his arms. Ryou smiled and snuggled closer to Akefia for warmth and because he was comfortable, he then wined when he was placed down on the bed and jumped when his shirt was lifted. Ryou looked up at the two angered faces of his lovers; they turned to him for an explanation

"My dad hit me when I was bust speaking with him, Seto said the child is fine…please don't be mad" Ryou whispered and hid under the covers, Akefia and Bakura looked at each other and sighed. They gently pulled the covers off Ryou and both kissed his cheek.

"We are not mad at you more at your father, but we are also worried about you" he did not harm other that this bruise?" Bakura asked, sighing in relieve when Ryou shook his head "That is good, now get some rest we have a long day tomorrow"

Ryou smiled and snuggled closer to Bakura who lay down next to him, he felt Bakura place an arm around his waist and then Akefia joined them. He smiled and pulled them both closer to him

"I love you two now get some sleep" Akefia whispered and smiled when they both replied the same

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: and there we go I know its kinda boring chapter but it was getting late and my mind was shutting down<strong>

**Bakura: we know how that works**

**Ryou: Be nice, anyway hope you enjoyed it, Please R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Raven: well here we go it will probably be only a few more chapters the this story will be done and I can work on that a snake lovers story**

**Ryou: yay this story will finally be done**

**Bakura: and we won't be killed randomly**

**Ryou: hope you enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Ryou jerked awake when he heard screams and growls coming from outside his tent, he turned his head seeing Bakura looking at him shocked, but Akefia was nowhere to be turned his head watching the entrance worriedly, Bakura got up and slowly walked to the entrance the sword that was lying beside him in his hands now ready for anything. He looked at Ryou mouthing for him to be still, just as he was about to pull the flap open Akefia ran in scaring them both. He was covered in blood his sword dripping of it, Ryou got up and walked to him looking at him worriedly<p>

"Akefia what happened, why are you covered in blood" Ryou whispered checking for any serious wounds. Bakura watched him surprised and worried as well

"We were ambushed, you father somehow got rouge vampires on his side, he is here leading the army Atem says this might be the final fight" Akefia said as he checked outside "you two are leaving and hiding you are not joining this fight, Bakura no protests you both might die in this fight and I won't risk it this is vampires" he said sternly watching Bakura who looked down with a sad look in his eyes. Akefia sighed and grabbed Bakura pulling him into a tight hug "I know you are still upset about the child but at this moment I want you to look after Ryou"

Ryou smiled as he watched his mates, he could see Bakura's shoulders shake a bit as Akefia held him tightly, and this might be war but Akefia still looks after them. He was just about to say something but froze when he felt a cold breath on his neck, he saw Akefia's eyes snap open and he glared at something behind him. Bakura watched with a panicked look in his red eyes

"Let. Him. Go" Akefia whispered a deadly edge to his voice that made both him and Bakura shiver in fright. Ryou flinched when he felt something rap around his waist; he let out a quiet whimper. Bakura smiled at him reassuringly, trying to calm Ryou, so he wouldn't stress. Ryou, without the other noticing, let his tail appear and slammed it into the vampire behind him. The vampire let go, shocked and surprised. Bakura took this chance to grab him pulling him into his arms while Akefia stepped in front of them his sword, that murderous gleam in his eyes growing

"Bakura, why does Akefia look so scary" Ryou whispered to his lover as he watched Akefia stare the vampire down not once moving to attack

"One of his mates was just threatened, the one that is pregnant, so instincts kicked in now he will slaughter the ones that wants to kill us" he whispered back "I am after all still a submissive to Akefia and so are you. I may be dominant to you but I won't react so badly right now we have to listen to whatever he says or he will go all dominant on us"

Ryou nodded and watched as Akefia walked closer making the vampire crawl back, the vampire was about to jump up and run but at that moment Akefia was faster and swung his sword sending the vamps head flying landing right in front of the two submissive. Ryou whimpered and crawled a bit more into Bakura's hold; he stared at Akefia who growled at them both making them both flinch. Bakura was the first to move

"Come on Ryou get up, he's taking us to a place we can hide" Bakura said pulling Ryou into his arms and running after his lover that glared at everyone fighting in the field as if telling them to stay away. Akefia led them into the forest to a small cave that was hidden well by the foliage, he growled at them to get in while he looked around

"Stay in here and don't come out unless you really need to, is that clear" Akefia said as he covered the entrance a bit so it was more hidden, Ryou whimpered making Akefia stop and stare at him "I will be back don't worry love I promise" he whispered softly noting that both his lovers calm down quickly

"Please be save, Kefia" Bakura whispered as Akefia slowly disappeared from view, Ryou smiled and moved closer to him. Maybe today this war will finally end

* * *

><p>Akefia sighed as he ran into battle cutting the enemies down, he immediately ran to Atem and the rest sides<p>

"Did you manage to get them to safety?" Atem asked as he swung his sword cutting the vampires off and getting splashed with black blood. He growled and wiped the blood of his face with a disgusted look, while Akefia watched him amused "shut your mouth and answer the question"

"Yes, I hid them far out in the forest away from any harm, hopefully they won't try and track them" Akefia said while he watched the bloodbath in front of him commence, then he sighed "how could things go this far so fast" he whispered to Atem who only shook his head

"This is war my friend there is always a way for this to go faster and get worse" Atem said while he watched some of his soldiers fall in battle "all we can do now after this is over is watch over the families of the lost"

Akefia nodded and once again ran onto the battle field throwing his sword down and turning into his dragon form followed by Atem and the rest, he roared loudly and swung his tail sending his enemies flying through the air and hitting the trees with a loud crack. He growled but it was cut short by a loud scream that travelled through the forest and to the dragons on the field who all looked up and then to Akefia that was frozen in place.

"Akefia GO!" Atem roared making Akefia take to the air and fly to his lovers as quickly as he could

* * *

><p>Ryou was still lying in Bakura's arms listening to the sounds around him, only to jump when Bakura pushed him away, deeper into the cave letting out a sound between a growl and a whimper. Ryou looked up at Bakura letting out a gasp, there was an arrow imbedded in his lovers side, the blood slowly flowing out<p>

"Bakura!" he yelled running to his side making sure that the arrow had not hit anything major that could let him die of blood loss

"Ryou you have to run get out of here now" Bakura growled out, but the warning came too late as Ryou was grabbed by the hair and pulled out of the cave. He whimpered when he was thrown roughly to the ground, he opened his eyes staring at the one person he hated the most, the one person that started it all.

His father.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: well there is one chapter, I think there might be only three more chapters and then this story will be done<strong>

**Ryou: Yippee… am I going to die in any of those chapters**

**Raven (smirking evilly): we will have to find out now won't we**

**Ryou (Slowly backing away): P…Please R&R so I won't be killed**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Raven: Okay I think this might be the second to last chapter I might write a sequel chapter who knows**

**Ryou: Please hope you enjoy**

**Bakura: just get on with the story**

* * *

><p>Ryou's body shook with fright as he stared at his father that was grinning at him with a dark malicious intent. He slowly walked closer to Ryou who crawled back away from him; he was shocked though when a tail swung out smashing into his father and sending him flying only to be caught by one of his vampire comrades. Ryou looked up and saw Bakura in his dragon form standing in front of him protectively, he was growling lowly and angrily at his father. Ryou got up and moved closer seeing the arrow had been pulled out and there was only a small wound on his side.<p>

"Father please stop, are you really only doing this because of a curse" Ryou whispered as he stood by Bakura, he watched as his father start to laugh madly. He then looked at Ryou and walked to his left and then right, slowly starting to pace

"You don't get it do you my son, this is all because of you, if it wasn't for you that killed your mother as a dragon, if it wasn't for her lying about that curse this war would never have started and you would not have this much blood on your hands" his father said smirking at him "the blood of the soldiers dying on the field, the blood of all your friends and we shouldn't forget the blood of the child that belonged to that dragon, they were all spilled because of you"

"N…no…I" Ryou stuttered trying to defend himself, but not putting up much of a fight since what his father said was partly right. It was his entire fault after all; if he wasn't there Bakura would be a great mother. He was pulled out of his guilt trip by Bakura who nudged his side; he looked up into the red eyes as small tears started to fall

"_It was never your fault Ryou, never"_ Bakura whispered to his depressed mate, and then he turned to growl at his father jumping into the sky and sending flames directly at his father. The two vampires jumped in front of him making the fire hit them instead and killing them instantly, the thing that they never noticed was that there weren't only two vampires. A third one came falling from the trees and onto Bakura sending a knife right into his back, he let out a loud pained filled roar while Ryou screamed his name.

"See little Ryou it's always your fault" a voice whispered from behind him, Ryou was frozen in terror as he watched his lover fall to the ground hard letting out a pained whimper " it's always you that causes them pain, death…loss" his father said. Ryou shook his head, his eyes shining in anger, then whirled around and glared at his father that smirked at him

"It may be my fault father, but it will end now" Ryou said, but unknown to his father Ryou's tail was out and had curled around the sword his father had. He grinned and pulled it out swinging it down, his father barely dodging the attack only getting nicked on the cheek. Ryou smiled and ran towards him, pregnant or not he was ending this today. His father watched him shocked but Ryou was surprised when he was stopped by the final vampire. Ryou growled and twisted the sword cutting the vampires head off and in a quick move he thrust the sword forward into his fathers' chest. His father choked back a pain filled gasp as he stared at the blade, Ryou's grip loosened and he took a few steps back his eyes wide and filled with pain as he stared down at his father. His father was the first to fall and Ryou even in his pain filled haze managed to hear Bakura in the background

"_Ryou, look at me"_ Bakura whispered a bit relieved only to be horrified when his mate did turn. Bakura even with the pain managed to get up and move to his lovers' side who fell down into Bakura's outstretched tail. Bakura whimpered as he stared at the small dagger that was imbedded in his chest _"Ryou, honey look at me you have to stay strong for yourself and the child, stay strong"_

"He will die right h…here him… and… the child" a voice whispered making Bakura growl and look at the king, he was about to swing his tail on him but was interrupted by loud roars. Bakura smiled weakly and roared loudly only to fall down in pain, the place he was hit on his back could paralyze a dragon if it wasn't treated quickly enough or even kill a dragon

"Kura…am I going t…to die here" Ryou whispered making Bakura move closer to him with a growl of disapproval

"_No you are not, they are almost here" _Bakura whispered as he stared at the sky his eyes starting to close too, only in a blurry image to see Atem, Akefia, Mariku, Seth, Seto and Joey flying down _"they are here it's over Ryou" _Bakura whispered as he laid his down his eyes closing along with Ryou's

"I'm tired, Kura" Ryou whispered, Bakura only nodding in agreement

"_Me…too"_ that was the final words he said before Bakura gave into the darkness not hearing Ryou's soft protests

"Akefia!" Ryou screamed seeing him run to him with concern look in his magenta eyes followed by Isis who immediately started to heal him. Akefia stared at Bakura, Ryou letting tears fall "Akefia is he…is he" he choked out. Akefia immediately got up to see if Bakura was breathing. He only felt soft weak breaths

"I don't see any wound on him how except that small one on his side but it isn't enough to bring him down"

"On his back" Ryou whispered staring at Isis who smiled at him answering his silent question

"Oh shit, Isis how far are you with Ryou, we need to get this wound healed now" Akefia yelled from Bakura's back, Atem only growling and walking to the half alive king

"You are a coward, leaving your soldiers to kill weapon less dragons, one that is pregnant and the other that lost his child already by your hand" Atem growled then he bend down and tied him up with shadow magic while healing him "you will be trailed after they wake up and if they don't you will deal with a very pissed of heartbroken dragon"

"Atem you can heal" Isis yelled wide eyed at the king. Atem turned and nodded

"Yes I can but he is not totally healed it temporarily heals them until a proper healer can get to them" Atem answered

"Get here and do that with Ryou, then I can concentrate on Bakura" Isis said as she jumped onto Bakura's back immediately starting to heal him. Akefia sat by Ryou who held onto him like a life line, they watched the king who glared at them while yelling profanities, until Mariku tor a piece of his shirt and stuffed into his mouth making everyone laugh

Ryou looked up when Isis jumped down and started to heal him again. Akefia was about to ask when she answered

"I don't know I did all I can, now it is up to him" she whispered "Akefia let him turn back so we can head back and rest, after all we have a trail to do after he wakes up"

Akefia nodded and used his magic to turn Bakura back into his human form, he held him close as he approached them. Bakura looked like he was peacefully asleep in Akefia's arms, Ryou slowly got up his wounds all finally healed. He steadily walked to Akefia and kissed Bakura's cheek

"Wake up soon please" he whispered, Akefia smiled and placed Bakura gently on the ground so he could turn into his dragon form. Atem and Mariku helped both Ryou and Bakura onto his back then they turned themselves and took off finally heading home

"Atem is it really over now" Ryou whispered making the black dragon that flew in front of them look back with a sad look in his eyes

"_Yes, Ryou it will all be over the moment we kill you father" _Atem whispered

Ryou smiled as he ran his hand through Bakura's hair, as even more tears decided to fall. The wind blew them away as they flew into the darkness

It really was over after they got rid of his dad

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: I know crappy end for this chapter but yeah<strong>

**Ryou: two more chapters to go we are glad you stayed with us so long**

**Akefia: yea and dealing with Raven's weird way of killing her characters off**

**Ryou: please R&R**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Raven: and here it is the final chapter**

**Ryou: well we loved you all for staying with us along the way**

**Akefia: let's start this now**

**Ryou: enjoy!**

**Raven: NOTICE: I can't remember how far along Ryou was in his pregnancy, but I will make it his second to last semester since he is giving birth to a dragons child.**

* * *

><p>Ryou smiled as he entered the infirmary, but it was a weak one. It had been two weeks since the war ended and Bakura has yet to wake up. They were all worried and it was a hard blow on Akefia since he couldn't protect both his lovers from this… event.<p>

"Has there been any change Isis?" Ryou whispered as he sat down on the edge of the bed running his hand gently through Bakura's hair. Isis smiled sadly and shook her head, walking out of the room to give Ryou some privacy.

"Hey Kura, please wake up we are all worried so please wake up" Ryou whispered kissing Bakura on the forehead, he then rubbed the bump on his stomach it was getting quite big he just had 2 more months to go and then the child would be here with them. Ryou sighed getting of the bed and walked to the door about to open it when he heard a small noise, it was a soft groan. He whirled around to see Bakura open his eyes and forcing himself to sit up rubbing his head, Ryou felt tears begin to fall as he watched him

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled and ran jumping onto the bed and pulling him into a hug; Bakura was shocked but wrapped his arms around Ryou and held him tightly "you're finally awake, finally"

"how long was I out?" Bakura asked as he pulled Ryou away to wipe the falling tears of joy away. Ryou smiled and kissed him, forcing himself to stop crying so he could talk properly.

"you have been out for two weeks" Ryou whispered watching Bakura's reaction, it went from shocked to sad then horrified. Ryou immediately pulled him into another hug holding him tightly.

"I'm so sorry I let you wait so long, where is Akefia?"

"he must be in the meeting, I think it ended now but they usually talk for a bit after it, Why?" Ryou asked only to be shocked when Bakura threw the blankets off of him and got up struggling a bit, but with Ryou's help they managed to make it out of the infirmary and down the hall

"He is going to be so surprised, you know" Ryou said with a huge grin on his face, making Bakura laugh at his lovers happiness

"You have been around Malik and Marik too much" Bakura said smirking at the evil grin Ryou made that would make those two psychos so proud. Ryou pulled away when they stood in front of the doors, he made sure that Bakura could manage on his own then smiled and kissed him

"I think when he sees you he will probably pull you into a hug or he will kiss you outright" Ryou said with a wide smile. Bakura kissed him again and pulled him into a hug

"Probably both" he whispered and watched as Ryou opened the door while he waited for his turn to walk in

* * *

><p>Ryou whimpered as he walked in and ran into Akefia's arms making everyone look at him shocked and then saddened, because they all knew what would set him off like this<p>

"Ryou what's wrong, did something happen to Bakura?" Akefia asked worried for both his mates. Ryou nodded and Akefia turned his head and looked at the wall as everyone looked down "Is he…"

"Standing right over there" Ryou said as he pulled back smiling at Akefia whose head snapped to the entrance only to see Bakura carefully walk in, trying to keep his balance and stopping to look at everyone with tired eyes. Ryou smiled and backed away from Akefia who took slow steps towards Bakura then he just ran and pulled Bakura into his arms kissing and hugging him close.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, I thought I had lost you, Ryou and the baby" Akefia whispered as held Bakura who smiled and hugged him tight. Atem cleared his throat making them pull away

"I am glad you are alive and safe, and Ryou please don't do that again you have been around those psychos too much you made us think he was dead you little twerp" Atem said only making Ryou whistle innocently and walk to his two mates while mutter something like 'that was the point'  
>"anyway we have a king to sentence, call the council in"<p>

"You haven't sentenced him yet?" Bakura asked as he followed his lovers, or at least tried to. He was still too weak and tired; Akefia gently picked him up and set him down on his seat while he sat on his. The council entered the room and all congratulated Akefia that his mate was awake when they saw him. Bakura moved so his head lay down on the back of his chair and closed his eyes, nearly dozing off if it weren't for Akefia that picked him up and sat him down on his lap. He smiled and laid his head down on Akefia's chest. He was once again jolted awake when he heard screams of anger coming from the doors, he watched as they opened and two guards brought in the king. Ryou stood up and sat down on the side of Akefia's chair leaning close to him for comfort

"Let me go! Unhand me!" the king yelled, and then he was thrown to the ground.

"You are because of the war you began, the abuse of a child, many attempts at killing a royal and pissing me off" Atem said as he glared at the king who glared back with equal vigour "Seth, start the sentence"

"You, as the king has said, will be sentenced to death for multiple reasons. Your death will be decided by the king and the three victims of your crimes" Seth said and looked back at Atem waiting for the choice to be made

"Akefia what do you want" Atem asked

Akefia looked at his two mates, Bakura was already asleep in his arms and he knew Ryou wasn't the blood…

"He should be put at a stake and then burned, but after he is burned ice water should be thrown over him, then burned again and it will go on until the torturer decides it enough" Ryou said aloud making everyone look at him wide eyed

"You under no circumstance will ever go near those three again, I will not you become a torturer for a mother, no way in hell" Akefia said as he glared at the three psychos who laughed their asses off. Atem shook his head and nodded his consent

"The death has been decided, he will be killed today at noon" Seth said as the guards escorted the king out. Atem and the rest of the court all smiled because finally

They could live in peace

* * *

><p><strong>Raven I will write a small sequel <strong>

**Ryou: yes I can know if it's a son or daughter**

**Bakura: I wonder…**

**Akefia: please R&R**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 (sequel)

**Raven: and this is it thank you all**

**Ryou: this may be a bit short since yeah**

**Bakura get on with it**

* * *

><p>Time had passed and a Ryou gave birth to a little girl they called Alexis. Ryou was overjoyed along with his mates, at first Bakura was a bit on the depressed side. He had lost his child, but Akefia managed to get his mind off it and onto Alexis who had Akefia's personality, and Ryou's looks. She was kind and wise. Her hair was long and white, but her eye were a mixture between Ryou's brown and Akefia's magenta.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kura are you sure you are okay, maybe we should tell Akefia" Ryou whispered as he sat next to Bakura who was over the toilet throwing up everything he ate this morning. He growled and pulled away whipping his mouth clean with frustration<p>

"No, that will make him worried and I am not taking my chances with a pissed of mate" Bakura muttered as he washed his mouth out. He turned and left the bathroom followed by Ryou who sighed in frustration and worry

"Don't you think he will be more pissed if he finds out on his own" Ryou said as he sat on the bed rubbing Bakura's back gently. He smiled when he heard a purr of pleasure come from Bakura.

"I know that's why I wrote that" Bakura said pointing to a paper that lay innocently on Akefia's desk "now if you excuse me I hear Akefia coming and I need to make an quick escape" Bakura muttered as he jumped up and ran to the balcony turning, into his dragon form ignoring Ryou yelling at him to stop and come. Bakura grinned as he flew away he couldn't wait for them to find him

"Ryou what's wrong?" Akefia asked as he walked onto the balcony opening the letter that Bakura had written and froze after he read the short sentence

"Our mate just flew off" Ryou muttered only to turn to a shocked Akefia "what did he say in the letter?"

"…He is pregnant again" Akefia whispered, immediately following Ryou who had already turned into his dragon form to follow their lover. Ryou was laughing while Akefia had a toothy grin on his face

Their life was finally getting a new and lovable start, now if he can only find his mate so he could show him how mad and happy really he is.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: sorry if its short, but I just wanted it to be short<strong>

**Ryou: and this is the end hope you enjoyed the story**

**Akefia: Please R&R**


End file.
